Lion House Restored
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sequel to "Chivalry." When Keith has visions that indicate he is part of an Arusian prophecy, he is forced to accept it as his destiny. When he is taken back over a millenia into Arus' history, what will he do to restore the honor of his noble house? (lots of OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**Lion House Restored**

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I haven't run her off… yet. ;-)

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways. If you've read Chivalry, then you have a 'feel' for the setting. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Last few paragraphs of Chivalry to set the stage… _

Nanny stood there for a moment and gently let go of his hand to reach up and brush his hair out of his eyes. She could tell by his breathing that exhaustion had finally overtaken him and he had drifted off to sleep. Moving to the door, she softly whispered, "Sleep well, Chosen of Lion House," and left the room.

Keith went into a deep sleep where visions of an Arus from a millennium ago crowded his dreams. He saw men in tunics and leggings who wore the same signet ring as he did. He dreamed of an arena similar to the one where he had just fought Lotor. But this time it was different, it was filled with people and the foe he faced was not Lotor, but a large red-headed man who wore a tunic similar to his, but with an eagle on it. As Keith turned to survey the crowd in his dream, he saw an older version of Olen on the platform. The dream was incredibly vivid. The most vivid he had ever had…

Then as the crowd shouted, "Akira!" "Akira!" "Akira" the arena spun around him at an ever increasing speed. Finally, he opened his eyes in his dim hospital room as he drew rapid, shallow breaths. It hadn't been a dream at all. It was a vision of Arus' past… and his future.

Keith stared at the wall in front of him and worked to control his heart rate and breathing. His heart had been beating so rapidly, that it had triggered a response from the medical team.

"Well, Commander, it looks like you were right." Gorma looked at him over the scanner that was in his hands. "That must have been some dream to get your heart rate up like that." A smile broke across his face. "Try not to have any more dreams like that, will you? With all that mystical healing you've got going on inside, readings like the ones you just had cause my heart to race a little, too."

Giving a tentative smile to the doctor, Keith said, "I'll try, Doc." Watching as Gorma moved to the door, Keith stopped him. "Dr. Gorma?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"I don't feel like going back to sleep right now. I was wondering if you would mind calling Nanny for me." Seeing the question in the doctor's eyes, he elaborated. "Nanny assisted me with research that helped me win the challenge and I'd like to talk to her a little more about what happened." It was the truth, but it wasn't his primary purpose. No one could know of that until he found out more about the vision.

"Of course. I'll let her know that you wish to see her."

Keith closed his eyes as Gorma exited. Over the last several months, he and Gretchen had bonded in their research for clues to the Right of Challenge. She would be a great help as he tried to learn what the vision meant. But then, there was the question of whether Coran and Gretchen already knew. A short while later, he heard a faint swish as his door opened. Opening his eyes, he saw that she hadn't come into the room, but was framed by the bright hallway light behind her. Finally, she took a step in and the door closed behind her.

His tone was serious and accusatory when he stated, "You know."

Fiddling with her apron, she held his eyes as she walked forward to his bedside. "I know that there is a prophecy related to a man known as 'the One.' The prophecy stated that Lion House would be decimated and would not exist in a time of great trial and devastation for Arus. The One would arise as a lion to restore the House to its former glory."

It seemed like Gretchen had been looking into this since his return. "Is there more?" Seeing the question in her eyes, he queried, "Is there something related to 'the One' and Arus' past?"

Eyes widening, she said, "There is the prophecy that says that the One who becomes the Lion House restorer will make at least three quests. I'm not sure about all of it… I only started looking when you came back with that tunic and the ring."

"So you knew the moment you saw them?"

Nodding her head, she answered, "Yes, Keith. Coran and I both know. Allura also knows some, but not as much as we do." She watched as he drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. She wondered how he knew there was more to being a knight of Lion House than just the title. "Why did you ask me to come? What has happened? You didn't seem to know anything about this when you first arrived back."

Keeping his eyes closed, he raised his hands to massage his temples.

Seeing the movement, Nanny became concerned. "Do you need me to call Dr. Gorma? Do you need some pain medication?"

Dropping his hands back to his bed, he opened his eyes and gave her a rueful smile. "No. Dr. Gorma just left my room a short while ago." Keeping eye contact, he continued, "He was here due to my elevated heart rate. I told him that I had a nightmare." Keith saw understanding dawn in her eyes. "I didn't have a nightmare, Gretchen. I had a vision. It was of Arus' past, but I was in it."

"Keith, we should really call Coran and have him here as well. There is much for us to do and find out. Coran and I were going to talk to you when you were out of the medical wing. Now it seems that we need to go ahead and speak. The prophecy is moving faster than we thought possible."

As she moved to the com unit, he thought about the vision. How soon would he be taken to the past? How would he get there? Thoughts then turned to the specifics of the vision. He was in an arena in front of a crowd. He was there to fight. He would be fighting again with similar weapons with a man who probably wielded them better than Lotor.

Suddenly, he realized Nanny was talking to him again. She was saying that Coran was on his way. Reaching out, he took her hand and held it tight. The action caused Nanny to stop speaking and look at him. "Gretchen, does the prophecy say that I'm going to die?"

Blanching, Nanny doesn't say anything for a moment. "No, it doesn't say that."

Realizing that she was leaving out vital information he keeps her hand and asks another question. "What does it say, Gretchen?"

She understood that he would find out soon enough, but she hated that she had to tell him this now. He and Allura were so happy. Letting out the breath that she had been holding, she replied, "The One is without family or wife and will suffer through his quests not knowing if he is victorious or vanquished. If he refuses his destiny as the One, the woman that he loves will die an agonizing death."

Keith couldn't even speak. What the hell was she talking about? He would have denied it as being absurd… refuting that he was the One, if he hadn't had the vision. The title he had gained was supposed to allow him to marry the woman that he loved, not kill him… or her. Sitting up abruptly in the bed, he began pulling out IVs. The room spun around him as he swung his legs off the bed. He could hear Nanny frantically telling him to lie back down, but he wasn't going to do that. He turned his head as Gorma ran into the room with a nurse.

"Keith! What's going on here? You should be lying down." The doctor took in the body language of the Black Lion pilot and Nanny and knew that something had happened; it wasn't something small. Changing his voice to a softer one, he said, "Nurse, please leave us." When the door had closed behind her, he walked closer to his patient, but spoke to Nanny. "What happened, Nanny?"

She started to speak but Keith butted in. "I'd rather not talk about it right now, Doctor. Just get me some pants, please; I need to leave."

Commander Kogane had always been a difficult patient for Gorma. He always thought that he was well when he wasn't; he always tried to check himself out early. That was his MO. However, this was different. "Perhaps I should contact Princess Allura. She always gets you to see reason."

Keith's head snapped to the side as Gorma moved towards the com unit. "Don't do it, Doctor," Keith growled. "I don't want her to know what's going on."

"And what _IS_ going on, Commander?" Seeing Keith look at him with questioning eyes, he added, "Doctor/patient confidence."

Nodding with his trust now completely in the doctor, he said, "I've just learned I'm part of an Arusian prophecy that says I'm going to endure suffering." Keith saw the doctor's brow wrinkle in concern. "But there's more, Doctor. It says that I'm single and that if I refuse my destiny, the woman I love will die."

Gorma blanched at the words. The noble title would have allowed the commander and the princess to wed, but now it seems that that very title would keep them apart. Now the aggressive words and actions of the man before him made perfect sense. Knowing that there was a reason Keith wanted to leave, he asked, "So what did you want to do this afternoon?"

Keith could see Nanny wringing her apron and the concern in the doctor's eyes. They cared about him. Lowering his voice he said, "I need to speak to Alfor… I don't want to wait until I'm officially released." Looking back to Nanny, he said, "If you knew that the person you love more than your own life was in danger because of your actions, wouldn't you want to find out everything you could as quickly as you could?" Now he turned back to Gorma.

"A set of your clothing is in the closet. I'll bring it to the bed for you." After laying the clothes on the bed, he said, "After you learn all that you can, Commander, please come back to the med wing. You really need to stay here for a day so that I can monitor you." Laying a hand on Keith's arm, he added, "You won't do the princess any good if you're not healing."

Nodding his head, Keith said, "Okay, Doc, I'll come back. I just won't say when."

Gorma knew it was the best he was going to get out of Keith.

Keith picked up his clothes from the bed. Looking at Nanny, he arched a brow. "Would you mind, Gretchen? I don't need assistance getting dressed."

Nanny's face colored slightly as she "hmffed" at him and made her way to the door with the doctor. However, she always liked having the last word. "I'll be waiting out here, Keith." Even with the seriousness of what was happening, she couldn't resist adding, "I'm sure if Allura had been in the room, you would have been fine with her assisting you." Closing the door, she turned to find an open-mouthed Dr. Gorma. Hitting him in the arm, she said, "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true."

Not knowing what to say, Gorma turned and left. It seemed that the rumors were true. Hurricane Nanny had finally warmed up to the commander's feelings for the princess. It was just sad that everything else now seemed against them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I haven't run her off… yet. ;-)

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways. If you've read Chivalry, then you have a 'feel' for the setting. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Keith, Coran and Nanny made their way slowly to the level of the castle that housed Alfor's crypt. Although he would deny it, the battle with Lotor and the return trip across the barrier had taken a lot out of Keith. He had started out from the med wing at a brisk pace, but soon had to slow down. In addition, they were going in a circuitous route to avoid being seen. Just outside the crypt room, Keith stopped for a moment and placed a hand on the wall to steady himself and catch his breath. Straightening, he keyed the sensor that opened the door. As the three of them entered to the flickering torchlight, they found Alfor already there.

"I sensed you were on the way, and I know your questions are many. However, my answers are few."

"Gretchen and Allura both came and spoke to you before we left for the challenge. Are you telling me that the spirits in the afterlife told you nothing?" Keith's voice came out harsher than he would have liked, but he couldn't help it.

"I knew they were hiding something from me, but I didn't know what." Seeing that this answer did little to appease the new Arusian lord, he continued, "However, I have learned some things since then. The spirits seem more willing to part with their secrets now that you have been confirmed as the One to restore Lion House."

Before Alfor could continue with what he learned, Keith asked, "Is there any way for me to renounce the title and remove myself from this?" He looked only at Alfor, as Coran and Nanny both turned to stare at him. "I'm not asking out of fear for myself, but concern for Allura."

Alfor looked at the young man before him and thought how unkind it was that fate had determined him to be the One. Then again, he could also see exactly why fate had chosen him. "You can give up the title of Lord Kogane, but you cannot evade the prophecy. Whether you are called Lord Kogane or just Commander Kogane, you are the One."

Keith momentarily closed his eyes and when he opened them, there was a determined gleam in them. "I understand." Now embracing his role, he needed answers. "I have been given a vision of Arus' past during the reign of King Olen. I am in an arena fighting a large red headed man who is wearing a tunic with an eagle. The crowd around me is shouting my middle name – Akira. What does it mean, King Alfor?"

King Alfor stroked his beard with his right hand. "The spirits say that you cannot let them know that you are from the future. The historical works in the library and archives that relate to King Olen will give you some information. They were written to be vague so that whatever you do will be of your own choice and not dictated by something a historian wrote."

For the first time Coran spoke, "Your Majesty, you mean that the histories will not tell him the course he is to take or what his actual quest is?"

"Lord Kogane will be given more visions. They will point him in the direction he is to go."

Keith was once again speechless at what was being asked of him. Luckily, Nanny thought to ask a few more questions for him.

"King Alfor, do you know when Keith will leave on this quest, or how he will go?"

"I don't have specifics, but whatever the means of his transport, it will be obvious. As to when he will go, the only clue they gave was that as the visions increase, the time for the quest will draw near."

Resignation in his tone, Keith asked, "So we read the histories related to King Olen and wait for the visions to increase in number." Seeing Alfor nod, he asked his last and perhaps most important question. "Will I be allowed to marry Allura when my quests are done?"

Alfor didn't hesitate in his reply, "Yes, you will be allowed to marry Allura. No one will oppose you as a member of Lion House and as the One."

A sudden weariness came over Keith as he thanked King Alfor and turned to leave.

The trio had just made it to the elevators when Nanny sneezed and reached for her handkerchief. "Ach! My handkerchief is missing." Patting Keith's arm, she said, "I'll catch up with you quickly." Seeing Keith's weary nod, she turned and hurried back down the corridor. The door to the crypt room opened silently and she saw Alfor was still there. "You knew I'd return?"

"I thought that you or Coran would find a way back to me. You doubt the information I gave you?"

"You wouldn't have stayed for my return if you had told us everything, your Majesty." Nanny's eyes narrowed as she cautiously asked, "What pieces of information did you leave out?"

"Very little, Nanny. All that I said was true."

"But there is more?" Nanny pushed again.

"Yes. There is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanny caught up with Coran rather quickly as her time with Alfor was brief. That and the disturbing fact that Keith was moving so slowly. She saw them rounding the bend ahead of her, and Keith was leaning heavily on Coran's shoulder. It was still a long way to go to the medical wing. Making a decision that was sure to earn her some biting words from Keith, Nanny found a com unit and called for help.

"What the hell are the three of you doing three levels down from the med wing near elevator bank 5?" Lance's voice was terse. As Nanny started to answer, he said, "Don't bother answering me right now. Wait at the elevator bank for me. McClain out."

Stepping away from the com unit, Nanny said, "Well, it looks like I'll get some harsh words from two of the boys. But it was the right thing to do." Hurrying along, she rounded the corner, intending to call to Coran to wait at the elevator when she saw that she wouldn't have to worry about that. Keith was propped up against the corridor wall with Coran gently shaking him.

Coran looked to Nanny with concern as she approached him. "I think he passed out. One moment he was moving slowly and the next he was a dead weight. We're going to need a wheelchair to get him back to the medical wing-"

His words were cut off as the door to an elevator opened about twenty yards down the corridor. Two pairs of apprehensive eyes looked in that direction. Relieved sighs escaped both of them as Lance stepped out and then jogged down to them.

Looking at the pale face of his friend and the worried expressions on Coran and Nanny's faces, he decided explanations could wait. Leaning down, he lifted his friend up and over his shoulder. "This probably isn't going to be the best for his injuries, but it will be the fastest way for us to get him back to the facility. I'm going to let the two of you explain to Gorma why Keith is out of his room." With that, he turned and moved quickly to the elevator.

Nanny watched as Lance laid Keith back on his medical bed and Dr. Gorma worked to undress him and get his IVs going again. It was obvious that the doctor was greatly irritated at them all, but he didn't say anything. Nanny could tell that Lance was shocked that Dr. Gorma didn't give them any verbal reprimands, but only shooed them from the room.

As the door closed behind the trio, Lance pointed to the two of them and said, "We're going to Keith's office. Now. And you're going to tell me what is going on." Moving swiftly past the two of them, he headed toward the office without looking to see that they followed.

As Nanny followed Coran and Lance, she wondered whether she should tell the two of them about what Alfor had said. When she had questioned if there was more to what the spirits said, he had replied, "The spirits said that he can marry Allura after the third quest… if he chooses to come back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I haven't run her off… yet. ;-)

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways. If you've read Chivalry, then you have a 'feel' for the setting. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Lance marched into Keith's office and went behind the desk. Sitting in Keith's chair, he put his feet up on the desk and glared at the princess' chief advisor and the monarch's governess. Never had he been in such a position before. He could feel unease radiating off of them as he barked at them, "Out. With. It." He saw the way they looked at each other as they sat cautiously on the edge of their chairs. "Don't even think about it. I want the truth. Where had you been and why did you go?"

Coran cleared his throat and said with as much authority as he could, "Lord Kogane doesn't want us to speak of it yet."

Lance dropped his feet to the floor with a loud thud as he leaned forward on the desk to glower at them as he retorted, "I don't give a rat's ass, what _Lord Kogane_ wants. Right now, I'm in charge of the Voltron Force and I want answers as to why I just carried my unconscious commander and best friend from a remote part of the castle back to the medical wing." He paused for a moment and then waved his hand in the air as he loudly added, "And why the hell didn't Gorma yell at us as usual?" As if a light switch turned on in his mind, he dropped his hand to the desk as he breathed out, "He _let_ you go… he knew what you were doing. That's it. I want all of it, and I want it now."

Coran looked to Nanny and nodded. Sighing heavily, Nanny said, "All right. But we may as well tell the whole team. And that includes Allura."

Giving Nanny a nervous glance, Coran said, "Are you sure that's wise, Nanny? Keith is going to be furious."

Looking from the advisor to Keith's best friend, she said, "We did so much on our own last time. I think this time we'll need all the help we can get, whether Keith wants it or not."

Smirking at her Lance said, "Finally, you're making sense." Turning to the com, he called for a team meeting in the briefing room in 15 minutes. Standing, he gestured toward the door. "After you." As they exited the office, he informed them that he was going to check on Keith before going to the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance stood for a moment outside of Keith's room. They had gotten him changed, and Dr. Gorma himself was hooking up IVs again. Gathering himself for whatever Gorma would say, he entered the room.

The doctor only spared a glance at the lieutenant before turning back to his patient. Only after gently laying Keith's arm with the IVs on top of the sheet did he turn to speak to Lance. "I can't tell you anything about where the commander was or what he has told me."

Lance nodded. "I understand. However, as the acting leader of the Voltron Force while the commander is in the medical facility, I would like to know of his physical condition." He knew that Gorma would release this information. All the team members had given consent for their medical condition to be released in circumstances such as these.

"All right, Lance. His condition is pretty much the same as it was earlier. His body just wasn't up to moving around yet, and it fought back the only way it knew how. It knocked him out so he would rest. I expect him to sleep through the night, and if he doesn't, I will administer a mild sedative. You should be able to speak with him in the morning."

"Thank you, Doctor. That's all I needed." Looking at his friend one last time, he turned and left the room thinking, _What are you hiding from me,bud?_' It was time he found out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lance entered the conference room they used for briefings, he found everyone assembled. Allura was irritated as she kept asking Coran and Nanny what was going on.

"I'll tell you what's going on, Princess." All eyes turned to Lance as he moved to the head of the table and sat. "Our three friends are trying to hide something from us again. Earlier I got a call from Nanny that she and Coran needed help getting Keith back to his hospital room. They were several levels down near elevator bank 5." He waited while the team murmured over the obscure location. "When I got there, our irritatingly noble and loner commander was slumped against the wall, unconscious." Lance was ready and grabbed Allura's arm before she could jump up from the table. Looking at her, he said, "He's fine. I just came from Gorma. He's no worse than he was." Turning back to the group, he said, "Gorma never even raised his voice when I brought him in. He knew where they went and had allowed it." Turning now to Coran and Nanny, he said, "Okay, you wanted to share this with everyone. Everyone is here."

Coran took the lead. "First, let me say, we didn't expect things to move so quickly. Everyone would have been told-" as snorts came from several directions, Coran let that line of thought drop. "Keith came back from the challenge as a member of Lion House. There is a prophecy that involves the One that will restore the House to its former glory…." Coran told the team the information that Nanny had shared with Keith, except for the part about what would happen if the One denied his destiny. Coran looked to Nanny and nodded.

"We were going to wait and tell Keith after he was released from the medical facility, but I had a call from Dr. Gorma earlier this afternoon. He said that Keith wanted to speak to me. It seems that he had a vision of Arus' past and he was in it. When I told him everything that I told you, he became frantic. He said that he had to see King Alfor because of… because of the danger to the princess if he denied his destiny."

Allura looked confused as she asked, "What danger? I don't remember there being any danger to the monarch listed in the prophecy."

Nanny's voice softened as she said, "It's not because you are a princess, Allura; it's because of what _you_ are to _him_."

Sounding exasperated, Lance said, "Enough riddles. We had enough of them at the challenge."

Sparing an irritated glance at Lance, Nanny turned back to Allura who was sitting incredibly still. "The prophecy says that the One is without family or wife. He will suffer through his quests, not knowing if he is victorious or vanquished." She paused here for a moment. "And if he refuses his destiny as the One, then the woman that he loves will die an agonizing death."

Silence filled the room as the importance of that statement hit each and every one of them.

Coran cut through the silence. "Keith was determined to speak to King Alfor as soon as possible. When the situation was explained, Dr. Gorma allowed us to go. King Alfor was waiting for us. Basically, he said that we are to search the histories of King Olen's reign, and we will find clues to guide Keith on his quest. The spirits didn't say when his quest would begin, but that the portal would be obvious."

While most of the team seemed to be at a loss for words, Hunk spoke up, "So we have no freaking idea when Keith is just gonna disappear?"

"Keith has had a vision of his quest. The spirits implied that he will have more. When the occurrences of the visions increase, it will indicate that the time for the quest is near." Coran understood the shock that the team was feeling. It was a lot to take in.

Lance was dumbfounded. It was now late evening. It was incredible that Keith and Allura had just returned this morning and now they were already thrown back into turmoil and uncertainty. _Keith skirted death at the challenge. Can he do it three more times_? Snapping out of his private concerns, he said, "Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to go sit in his room until he wakes up, and then I'll let him know that we know everything. Everyone else _stay away_." He stopped to point at Allura, "Especially you. You can all visit AFTER I've calmed him down, because you know that he's going to be ballistic that we know. Instead of visiting, Nanny and Coran will give everyone assignments on how to search the histories and archives. It's going to take ALL of us to bring his lordship home from this one. Take thirty minutes to eat and do whatever you need to, and then meet in the library."

Everyone nodded and filed out, leaving Lance alone. Well, almost alone. "I know you're still here, Princess." Standing and turning, she rushed into his arms.

"How did this all go so wrong so fast?" she whispered against his chest.

Holding her and stroking her hair, he whispered back, "I don't know sweetheart. I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I haven't run her off… yet. ;-)

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways. If you've read Chivalry, then you have a 'feel' for the setting. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Even though Gorma had told Lance that Keith wouldn't awake until morning, he wanted to keep his vigil in case he did wake up early. Lance worked on arranging his chair with some extra pillows and used the small table to prop up his feet. Having settled himself in the best way he could with the furniture and amenities he had to work with, he closed his eyes and contemplated what they could do to help Keith. As he drifted off to sleep, he realized there probably wasn't much they could do.

Lance opened his eyes as he heard the door open to admit a nurse. Stretching and yawning, he turned to watch Nurse Olga check on Keith's IVs and monitors. What made his mouth snap was the fact that Keith was awake and smiling at him.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Keith snickered at him. "I've been awake for about an hour."

Standing to stretch his aching back, he moved out of the way so Olga could exit. "Yeah, well, you went to sleep earlier too." Lance waited for Keith to say something about what had gone on yesterday, but nothing came. "Well?" prompted Lance.

Keith looked at his friend with complete innocence. "Well, what?"

Dropping back into the chair and throwing his feet back up on the table, he looked at Keith. He had to admit, Keith was a master at evasion – as a pilot in the air and answering questions on the ground. "Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?"

Shrugging his shoulders and still feigning innocence, he said, "I thought Allura and I explained all that happened pretty well. Did you have more questions?" Keith knew what Lance was fishing for, and it was going to be hard to evade the hard questions when he was trapped in bed. He was contemplating buzzing for the nurse to ask about his release when Lance started laughing.

"I can't believe you. You were really going to try to hide it… again." Seeing that Keith wasn't going to say anything, he continued, "Okay friend, here it is. I know everything."

Shaking his head, Keith said, "I really don't know what you're talking about. What do you know?"

Steepling his fingers in front of him, Lance elaborated, "Late yesterday afternoon, I had a call from Nanny. She and Coran needed help getting you BACK to this room from three levels down at elevator bank 5." Lance watched Keith's eyes narrow. Nanny was in for it. "After getting you back here, I made them tell me what was going on."

Keith's voice was low and intense. "And just what do you think is going on, Lieutenant?"

"I know about your vision. I know about the three quests. And I know that you can't refuse to do them, or Allura will die."

Dropping his head back against the pillow, Keith closed his eyes. "They had NO RIGHT! I didn't want anyone to know. Meddling woman!" His eyes were blazing as he pointed at Lance. "No one else is to know about this. Do you understand me? No one and definitely NOT Allura."

Smirking at his friend, Lance put his hands behind his head. "Too late, my friend. Coran and Nanny shared it with the _entire_ team and that _definitely_ includes Allura." His smirk quickly faded as he toppled his chair to the floor to avoid the water bottle that Keith hurled at him.

Obscenities flew from Keith's mouth as he looked for other items to throw at the object of his anger. Reaching for some kind of medical instrument on a tray, he twisted his body and let out a particularly loud curse as his injured ribs screamed at him in pain. He quickly fell back against the pillows and clutched his side as Nurse Olga rushed back in.

He was breathing rapidly and had an elevated heart rate. Olga shooed Lance out of the room while she checked on the commander.

Keith looked up at the nurse and said, "I need to speak to Dr. Gorma as soon as possible."

"Is something wrong, Lord Kogane?" Dr. Gorma had informed the staff of Keith's new title and asked them to call him by it.

"Yes. But I need to speak to Dr. Gorma about it if he's on duty."

"He'll be coming back on shift in an hour. Can it wait that long or do you want me to page him?"

Closing his eyes, he realized that he had already demanded a lot from Dr. Gorma. He would give the man his off-time. "Don't page him. Just ask him to visit me when he comes in." He watched as Olga nodded and turned to leave. "Wait. One more thing. I don't want Lt. McClain to come back in. In fact, I don't want any visitors right now. Can you keep them out?" Seeing her concern, he added, "I've been through a lot in the last 48 hours and I just need some time to myself to work through everything." Seeing she was still hesitant, he added, "Please."

Olga's heart melted at the pleading in his voice and in his eyes. Looking at the door, she made her decision. "I can key in a lock code that will prevent them from getting in. It can only be overridden by Dr. Gorma." Patting his hand, she said, "You have an hour to think about things before Dr. Gorma comes."

The door closed softly behind her and Keith heard Lance's insistent voice asking to come back in. In fact, he thought he heard him fussing all the way down the hall as he followed Nurse Olga. _Well, good luck trying to change her mind_, Keith thought. They knew everything. Allura knew everything.

_What the hell am I going to do now? _He asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I haven't run her off… yet. ;-)

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways. If you've read Chivalry, then you have a 'feel' for the setting. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Keith felt a light touch on his arm and opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Dr. Gorma by his bedside. Pressing himself up and wincing, he reached for the bed controls. "Thanks for coming to see me, Doc."

Pulling up a chair to Keith's bedside, he asked, "Not a problem, Lord Kogane." Chuckling at Keith's reaction, he said, "Okay, Keith." At Keith's nod, he continued, "Tell me why you've locked your family out of your room." Seeing Keith's surprised reaction, he said, "That's what they are you know, whether you are related or not. I know that you don't have any family left back on Earth, but you have a family here and they're worried about you. So tell me, why are they stuck on the other side of the door?"

Giving Gorma a half-smile, Keith said, "I thought you were just a medical doctor. I didn't realize you were a shrink as well."

"Well, I've had to wear many hats over the last few years. Are you trying to evade my question?"

Keith closed his eyes as he lay back against the pillows. "You, better than anyone but Allura, know how close I came to dying at the Right of Challenge…. You know, I could feel it… my life just slipping away… the difficulty to draw breath after he punctured my lung… the warmth of the slippery blood as it coated my chest… how my eyes lost focus so that I could only see a pinpoint of light." He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. "I've been close to death before and I can honestly say that I would be over it… if it weren't for the fact that I know I will be back in a situation that is similar. A situation NOT of my choosing, but the choosing of some spirits that feel that they can run my life." His voice grew very soft. "I feel like I'm out of control; that I have no control."

Dr. Gorma watched his patient pick at the sheet that crossed his lap. Everything was coming into focus for him. "Hmmm, I can see how that would be difficult for someone like yourself. But is there more?"

Keith glanced up from the lint he was picking off the sheet to the doctor's eyes. "I feel vulnerable. And when I feel out of control and vulnerable… well, that's just a combination that invites disaster."

"Disaster for whom, Keith? I don't think your friends see you this way."

Closing his eyes and leaning back, Keith thoughtfully said, "You're probably right, but then that just makes things more dangerous. They count on me. I could be snatched to this other place at any time. They shouldn't count on me now."

"Tell me, Keith, when you are brought in here for me to patch up, do you expect me to do my job?"

Keith opened his eyes and looked suspiciously at Gorma. "You know I do. You know we all count on you."

Leaning forward with his arms on his knees, he said, "Then maybe you shouldn't." Leaning back, he continued, "Every time one of you is brought in injured, I never know what will happen. Sure I know all the things that could happen and make some plans. But I have to be confident in my skills and those of my staff. I have to _trust_ that we will make the best choices for our patients. If I waited for feelings of complete confidence and invincibility… well, I think you would have been dead months ago."

Keith cocked his head to the side as he replied, "You know, I hadn't thought about it that way."

"I didn't think so. Do you trust your friends, your family, to make choices in your best interest? Do you trust their skills?"

"You know, I think you missed your calling, doctor." Keith sighed as he said, "Any idea how I can patch things up with them?"

"Talk to them. They're all waiting outside."

Groaning, Keith said, "I bet they're angry at me."

"Not really. They understand that you've been through a lot in the last couple of days. Don't underestimate how much they care about you. I think you'll be pleased with what they've accomplished while you were recovering."

Curiosity warred with his shame over his attitude. "What did they accomplish?"

Smiling, Gorma stood up. "How about we let them explain. Do I have your permission to let them in?"

Keith took a deep breath and grabbed his ribs. "All right, let them in."

Walking to the door, Gorma opened it and said, "His lordship bids you enter." Turning, he gave Keith a quick wink and exited.

Keith watched his friends enter apprehensively. The guys and Coran all filed in and took up positions around the room while Nanny rushed to his bedside.

"Ach! What are you thinking!? Locking us out of your room. You need your family now. Don't be pig-headed just because you have a title now." Nanny's tone was indignant and loving at the same time.

Lance chuckled and said, "Oh, Nanny, you know that he was already pig-headed. I think it came with the title of 'commander.'"

Keith smiled and looked to the door and saw Allura enter. His smile and gaze faltered under her scrutiny. How could he face her now? The dream that he knew they both had shared when he was given a title, was now shattered like glass from a broken window on the floor. What was left for them?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I think she may be having second thoughts...

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Keith tore his gaze from Allura and looked at the group and then at the signet ring on his hand. "Dr. Gorma has already lectured me about my behavior. I'm sorry that I pushed all of you away, but I just needed some time. I wasn't expecting to be a player in an Arusian prophecy and travel through time." He stopped and everything in the room was quiet. Looking up from the ring to each of them, he continued, "But he reminded me that you're my family and that you'll help me through it." He turned to Nanny as he felt a squeeze on his hand and saw tears in her eyes. "Doc said that you all accomplished something. Can you tell me what it is?"

It wasn't Nanny who answered but Allura. Moving to stand next to Nanny, she noticed his eyes wouldn't meet hers. _Trying to protect me by closing himself off… again_, she thought before she spoke up. "Nanny has instructed the boys in how to search the library and the archives. In addition, she, Coran, and I have already pulled a variety of books and given them out as assignments."

Finally meeting her eyes, he asked, "Did you bring me some books as well?"

Smiling at him, she said, "Indeed we have… and in addition, some of the books have been transferred to digital copies and everyone has those loaded on their data pads with assignments. This one is yours." She held the data pad out to him and he reached to take it, but she didn't let go. "We'll save the heavy books for when you're released. This will give you plenty to do for now." She waited for his nod before releasing the pad.

Coran stepped forward and said, "Dr. Gorma expects to release you tomorrow morning. We thought that we could meet after breakfast in the conference room and everyone can share what they have learned. For now, I think we should leave Keith to rest and read." There were murmurs of agreement as they filed out.

Nanny gave him one last squeeze on his hand and then left.

Keith closed his eyes and waited for the last remaining person to speak. "The Council of Elders would like to speak with you."

"I don't choose to speak with them at this time." His tone was resolute and firm.

Allura's tone was soft, "Keith."

"No." He said a little louder as he looked at her. He wasn't going acquiesce to them, just because they wanted to meet with the new Arusian lord. Before, they only acknowledged that he and his team were a small part in the legacy of King Alfor. While the people loved them, the Council distrusted them, their motives, and the very love the people showed them. The Council saw him and his team as a threat to the power they held. He was sure that news of 'the One' had made it to their ears, and once again, it was all about what he could do for _them_. He wasn't going to have any part of it.

Sighing, she looked at him in exasperation. "They just want to talk to you, Keith."

"No. No, they don't. They don't want to talk to me, just plain Keith Kogane. They don't even want to talk to the Voltron Commander or Lord Kogane. They want to talk to 'the One.' I'm not going to do it." He closed his eyes as he issued his last sentence. She had a way of weakening him, and he didn't want that, so it was best not to see her.

"All right. You don't want to talk to them, but will you talk to me?"

"I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?" Keith knew what she was talking about, but he just didn't want to admit to it.

A touch of irritation entered her voice as she responded. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Keith. You locked us all out and now you've let everyone back in, everyone but me."

He kept his eyes closed as if it could shield him from the truth of her statements. But the truth found its way in and he had to face it… and her. Opening his eyes, he looked at her, the love of his life. She was also the one he would have to keep at arm's length. "I think you also know _exactly_ why I'm keeping you at arm's length."

"Do you plan to deny your destiny as the One?" Her gaze never faltered from his.

Wondering where she was going with this, he responded quietly, "You know I won't deny it. I _can't_ deny it."

"Then there's no reason why we can't be together in every way, but marriage." Her face blushed at her forwardness. "We can take… precautions… and we can be married when you finish the third challenge."

He knew precisely what she was talking about. Pushing back the sheet, he swung his legs over the side and she began to speak to him in concern. "No, I'm fine. I just want to stand up." Being careful with the IV that was still attached, he stood carefully since the hospital shirt barely came to his mid-thigh. He reached out to her and she moved to take his hand.

"What is it, Ke-," she started to ask. But she was suddenly pulled into his arms. Allura barely had time to register what was going on when his lips touched hers. Gently at first and then demanding, as if this might be the last kiss he ever had. When he broke the kiss, she held him tight and laid her head on his chest.

Stroking her hair with his hand, he closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. "If I did… if we did, what you suggest, what would you do if I died?" He felt her try to pull back, but he held her tight. "Would you allow yourself to love another?"

Realizing he wasn't going to release her, she pulled him tight. "Whether we have sex or not won't change the fact that you are the only one for me. Besides, either of us could be killed in battle. What is the difference?"

Still stroking her hair and sounding a little wistful, he said, "I'm not sure, but to me there is a difference. I don't know how long I'll be gone on a quest. You may not even know if I'm alive or dead. I need you to be free to move on with your life if I'm gone for a year."

It made sense to her now. If they started an intimate relationship, she would wait forever for him to return from a quest. She thought that she'd still wait forever even if they weren't intimate. She loved him. But she could understand it now. "I understand, but just know, I love you and I WILL wait for you. No matter what."

Finally, he released her and sat back on the bed and moved under the covers. He couldn't offer her romance and a physical relationship. Not with the unknown ahead of him. What he could offer, for now, was friendship and when the quests were over, hopefully he could offer much more. "Can you live with what I'm offering you?"

Smiling sadly, she said, "Just friendship?" She saw him nod. "No kissing?" He nodded again and her heart sank. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'll take friendship for now, but you better understand, that I'm planning on more. A whole lot more." She leaned over and picked up his data pad and dropped it on his lap. "Get reading, flyboy. We're going to get you through these quests and when you're done, you're mine. All mine." She turned on her heel and left.

Keith stared at the door. Her words and the look she gave him promised passion and lots of it. Picking up the data pad, he thought, _I can't wait to be yours._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I think she may be having second thoughts...

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The next morning, Keith made his way gingerly from the dining hall to the briefing room. He found it both touching and irritating that Lance had walked with him all the way. Lance had told him that they were just going in the same direction and it didn't mean anything, but Keith knew that it did. He was not moving at his normal pace ye,t and Lance was most likely just making sure he didn't pass out in the corridor again. Walking into the briefing room, Lance moved to take the last open seat on the side of the table while Keith moved to the head of the table.

Keith looked to Coran and Nanny and said, "Since the two of you know the most about the prophecy and the history involved, I'd like for the two of you to start. Everyone else, add in details that you may have found that adds to or validates what they say. When they're done, we'll move on to other discrepancies." Receiving nods all around, Keith sat down and picked up a data pad to take notes while Coran stood up to begin.

Three hours later, Keith sat in his office looking over his notes from the meeting.

Wesley, a member of Eagle House, fought against an outlander in the yearly games during the twenty-fifth year of King Olen's reign.

During the games, there had been a threat against Olen's wife, Rene, and fifteen year old daughter, Sophia.

The outlander restored honor to Lion House somehow during the games, perhaps by winning them.

No mention of what happened to Wesley or the outlander.

King Olen completed his reign without further incident and his daughter became queen after him, marrying a knight of Lion House.

Keith looked up from the data pad as the door chime sounded. "Enter." Lance. Giving his friend a slight smile, he was just getting ready to speak when the vision came. The office and castle disappeared from around him as a strong wind blew, leaving him standing outside a busy market area in what was either morning or evening light. People were coming and going down the small, but busy, street. Glancing down, he saw he was dressed in black pants with knee-high black riding boots, a long-sleeved black shirt, and a tan tunic with no emblem that came to mid-thigh. A sword was strapped across his back. As he reached back to feel for the hilt, his hand brushed his neck. His neck? He reached for his hair and found that it was now shoulder length. He stopped his investigation when he heard someone call his name and say that it was time to go back to the Hall. Keith started toward the voice and saw a teenage boy beckoning him to come. He went to follow the boy when the swirling winds took him away.

Lance had gone to Keith's office to get a better gauge of his friend's state of mind after the meeting. After all, they didn't have a lot to go on. When those spirits said that the historians had been vague, they weren't joking. He had just walked into Keith's office when he saw his friend's eyes turn complete black. There was no brown or white left. Rushing to his side, he felt for a pulse and found it strong and steady. Stepping back, he said softly, "It must be a vision. Damn it, they can't come this fast. He's not healed." Moving to the side, he propped himself against the wall where he could see Keith's eyes. Anger and frustration were in his words as he looked to the ceiling and called out, "Damn you spirits if you send him back now." Looking around the room as if the spirits would just appear because he wanted them to, he said louder, "Do you hear me? You can't send him!" Looking over to his friend, he closed his eyes in his own form of prayer as he softly said, "Please. Pleas,e not yet." Opening his eyes, he saw that Keith was still out; then he saw the white starting to return to his eyes.

Keith blinked rapidly several times and braced himself against the desk as he tried to regain his mental balance at the shift back to the present. Once his vision cleared, he looked to Lance and asked, "How long?"

Moving to a chair in front of the desk, he sat down and leaned back. "Not long, maybe three minutes. What did you see? Was it anything that will help?"

Keith closed his eyes and went back to the vision. "I was on a busy street outside a market area. I was dressed like everyone else, and I felt normal… except my hair was short. Then a teenage boy was telling me to come on and when I went to follow him, the vision ended." Opening his eyes, he looked at Lance. "You're not going to let me keep this secret are you?"

"Keith, why do you even want to?" Lance was irritated that his friend was reverting right back to his reclusive ways. Throwing up his arms in frustration, he said, "After what we've talked about for the last two days? How could you consider doing that?"

"I've had two visions in two days. I doubt that I'll have many more before I'm taken back." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Allura… Allura's going to freak out. She knows how badly I was injured." Looking at his friend, he whispered, "It looks like they're going to send me back before I'm healed up."

"Keith, you're one of the best fighters I know, hurt or well." Crossing his arms over his chest, Lance looked at Keith and said, "Come with me. We're going to see Gorma. He's going to put those therapy bandages on your ribs now, whether he wants to or not."

Waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, Keith said, "I doubt a few days or even a week will make that much of a difference."

Moving over to tap a finger on Keith's desk, he said, "Do you want me to keep it a secret?"

Keith's full attention was on Lance now as he narrowed his eyes. "Are you blackmailing me, Lieutenant?"

"For your own good, Commander. So which is it? Do we go and tell Gorma everything and get you on the most aggressive form of therapy for all your injuries, or do I go now and tell Allura that you've had another vision?" Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Your choice, Commander."

Wincing as he pushed back his chair, Keith stood. "Okay, Red, lead the way."

Smiling over his shoulder at his friend, Lance said, "You should listen to me more often, buddy. Lance is a wealth of knowledge and good ideas."

Unable to suppress a grin at his friend, Keith added, "A friend that speaks of himself in the third person and doesn't mind blackmailing his friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After explaining the situation to the Doctor, Gorma put the therapy bandages at their highest setting. "Keith, these will actually be a little painful, but if you can wear it at this level during the day and turn it to setting 5 at night, your ribs will be as good as new in three weeks instead of the five. Since the ribs weren't broken, the healing time is a little faster. There's not much else I can do for your other injuries, but they are minor. As for your magical healing, internally you are at 85% and there's nothing I can do to speed it along."

"I understand, Doctor." Keith said as he squinted. He had never had the bandages set at such a high level. He would definitely have to turn them down in order to sleep.

Walking out of the med bay with his friend, he didn't notice the slight figure peeking around the corner.

Moving back out of sight, Allura thought to herself, _What were the two of you doing in medical? _

Later in the day, Allura cornered Lance in the gym. "I saw you two earlier come out of Dr. Gorma's office. What's up?"

Not breaking his form while doing chin-ups, Lance said, "It was just a follow-up."

"Are you sure that's all? The two of you aren't trying to hide anything from me?" Allura didn't sound convinced.

Dropping from the bar, he reached for a towel to dry off his hands. "There's nothing to hide about Keith's injuries. You know better than anybody but Gorma about Keith's injuries."

Cautiously nodding her agreement, Allura said, "That's true. I'm not surprised that he had a follow-up visit. It's just that Keith tries to protect me so much that I'm afraid that he had convinced you to keep something important secret." She watched him closely, but couldn't detect any deception from him.

Moving the towel to his damp hair, Lance smiled at her and said, "Give him a break, Princess. He's trying."

Sighing as she turned her gaze to the floor, she said, "Yeah, I know. It's just… well, I'm just worried about him."

Feeling guilty about his part in the deception, he patted her shoulder and said, "We're all worried about him, Princess."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I think she may be having second thoughts...

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The next three days went normally for the team with practices and schedules. Everyone continued to look through the histories, but no startling new revelations were found.

Keith started practicing more with the bow since he saw a number of people with them in his vision and thought he should be prepared. Surprisingly, it was Allura who was his teacher. Archery was something she had done as a child, and then as a necessity when she and her people were driven below ground.

The two of them were just finishing up a training session as she said, "You're a natural, Keith. In just two days of practice, you have greatly improved your aim. I think in just a few days, when we get your form corrected, you'll be able to move on to shooting while moving." While Keith was good, she was better, and it pleased her to think that there was something she was better at than the Voltron Commander. Then her smile faltered. She shouldn't feel this way; he _needed_ to be the best. If she was better, without having practiced in years, how much better would his competition and adversaries be in a time when the bow was their blaster?

Keith saw her smile falter and jokingly asked, "What's wrong? Afraid that I'm getting too good?" When she didn't answer, he moved around to stand in front of her. She had dropped her chin so he had to lean over to try to look at her face. "Princess, what's up? What's wrong?"

Turning eyes brimming with tears to him, she said, "I'm afraid you won't be good enough."

Pulling her to him in an embrace, he carefully said, "You've been a great teacher. The bow won't be my only weapon, and you've seen that I'm pretty good with most of the era's weapons." He felt her nod against his chest. "Okay, no more tears?" Another nod. Pushing her back a little, he looked into her eyes and saw the tears were drying up. Pulling her back to his chest, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of holding her. He hadn't had any more visions; he hoped they stayed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, a week since the challenge, and still no more visions came. Keith was beginning to feel a little more relaxed. If he wasn't having visions, then the quest wasn't going to happen yet, and his ribs would have more time to heal. He could already see the improvement in them after a few days of treatment. His other aches and pains were also improving, although his Lotor scars, as he called them, were still pronounced. But then, he expected them to be.

Keith walked briefly to the repair bay where he was to help Hunk with some repairs to Red Lion. Hunk just needed an extra pair of hands, and Keith did like to keep up with what was going on with the lions in terms of mechanics and repairs. Stopping below the open hatch on Red, Keith called up, "I'm here, Hunk! Where do you want me?"

Hunk's head popped out of the hatch and he extended a hand down to Keith. "Come on up, Cap'n, glad to have your help." Between Hunk's strength and Keith's athleticism, Keith was soon pulled up into the belly of the Lion.

Two hours later, they were most of the way through the repair and covered with the oil, lubricants, and fluids that made the lion run smoothly. They were finishing up a section when Hunk pulled on an overhead panel that was stuck. Keith smiled as he heard the big man growl and grunt. Keith was working to seal a panel on the floor when he heard Hunk cry out. A large sparking cable swung quickly down from the panel that Hunk had freed. Keith was just able to duck the cable as it swung over his head. He felt a slight burning sensation on his neck and smelled burnt hair. Next thing he knew, he was prone on his back with Hunk on top of him. Keith wasn't sure there was any breath left in his body as he wheezed out, "I'm… okay, Hunk… please… get… off."

Pushing up quickly, Hunk hurried to contain the sparking cable and then cut the power to the section. Turning back to the commander, he said, "Well, that will take another hour to fix. Are you okay?"

Now that breath was returning to his body and his ribs had stopped screaming at him from Hunk's push to the floor, he sat up gingerly. Taking a careful deep breath that didn't hurt too badly, he said, "I think I'm fine." Reaching around to feel his neck, he noticed two things immediately. One was a slight burn right above his collar, and the second thing was that most of his hair that fell below his shoulders was missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

About an hour later, Keith exited his shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He had gone to the barber in the castle after the incident in the lion and had his hair length made uniform across the back. Looking at it now, he knew that when it dried, it would barely touch his shoulders. The only good thing was that the burn stung like crazy, and he didn't remember feeling any pain in the vision when he touched his neck. Therefore, the burn must have healed somewhat.

Exiting the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he barely paused on his way to the dresser when he saw Lance seated in his living area. "So, did Hunk tell you?"

"Did he tell me that you seemed a little out of sorts that your hair was short? Yes. By the way, he wants to console you by letting you know that it WILL grow back." Lance smirked as he said it.

Keith rolled his eyes. "You know it's not the length that bothers me. It's the vision."

"Yeah, _**I**_ _**know**_ that's why you're upset. No one else will know though." Leaning forward and speaking earnestly, he said, "Tell 'em, Keith. They need to know."

Pulling on his clothes, Keith stated, "No. I'll tell them after another vision. No need to make them all upset."

"Promise me that you'll tell me if you have another vision." Lance's tone was firm.

Without looking at him, Keith replied. "I promise I'll tell you."

Standing quickly and turning Keith to him, Lance said, "Look me in the eye, Keith, and promise me."

Doing as Lance asked, he said with resignation, "I promise."

Letting out a deep breath, Lance turned to the door, "Thanks, buddy." And before he exited, he said, "You know, the shorter hair looks good on you. Makes you look a little more like me… and that's always a good thing." Smiling, he left the room.

Keith smiled as Lance left. His hair was now just a little shorter than Lance's. Sitting down in the chair that Lance had vacated, he leaned his head back and pondered this strange existence that was now his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I think she may be having second thoughts...

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

As a few days turned into a week, things once again returned to their regular pace and schedule for Keith. However, he had constant reminders of his impending quest: his short hair and the intensity level of his therapy bandages. His current consolation about the situation was that Doom had been quiet. Zarkon and his witch seemed to be reeling from the loss of Lotor and the uncertainty of when he would return. Overall, he was pleased with how things were going. Now, if he could just have another week. Dr. Gorma said that his ribs were 90% healed and that one more week would do it. His pace slowed as he started feeling light-headed… "Oh no," he whispered as he leaned against the cool wall of the castle corridor, and his eyes turned to midnight black as the swirling winds of the vision took him.

Opening his eyes in the vision, Keith saw that it was dark and he was lying on his side in a bed with a blanket over him. The room was cool, but not cold, and the framing of the room appeared to be wood and stone from what he could see in the candlelight. Pondering why he was being shown this in a vision, Keith suddenly realized he wasn't in the bed alone. His body became rigid as he heard a feminine sigh behind him and felt a body snuggle up behind him. An arm came around to rest against his chest. He was turning to see who this woman was when the swirling winds took him away.

Blinking rapidly, he continued to lean against the wall as he worked to return his breathing and thoughts to normal. Glancing down the hallway, he didn't see anyone. He would definitely keep this one a secret. There was no way he would tell anyone about this vision. Pushing off from the wall, he made his way to Lion practice.

During the practice, he wasn't 100%, as memories of the vision distracted him. _Who was that in the bed with me?_ This was the thought occupying his mind, and he knew the question would be burnt into his mind until he discovered the answer on the quest. When he joined the group for breakfast, he could barely eat and just pushed his food around. More than once, his teammates had to say his name twice for him to realize that someone was speaking to him.

He had just finished his meal and was excusing himself, when he grabbed the table. He saw Lance immediately look at him. Desperation was in Keith's eyes as he gripped the table tightly and held on for whatever ride the vision took him on this time.

Allura looked from Keith to Lance and back to Keith. She watched his eyes turn black, and his body go rigid. "Keith? Keith!"

In a commanding tone, Lance said, "Everyone just hold on. He's having a vision. He should come out of it in a couple of minutes."

Allura's eyes narrowed as she looked with suspicion at Lance.

Pidge was staring intently at Keith as he asked, "How are you so sure that it's a vision?" When Lance didn't answer, Pidge turned questioning eyes to him. "Lance?"

With anger in her voice, Allura said, "He's sure because he's seen Keith have one of these before. Haven't you, Lance?"

Crossing his arms and turning to the princess, he calmly said, "Two weeks ago on the day of our group briefing."

She had never wanted to throw something at a person so much in her entire life. "He said he would tell us! Why didn't you tell us if you knew?"

Looking back at Keith he said, "Because the noble one needed to see Gorma for more aggressive treatment, and I told him I'd be silent if he went."

"Sounds like Keith." Hunk said. "For such a trustworthy guy, he's not very trustworthy about things that pertain to him."

Lance nodded in Keith's direction, "See, he's starting to come out of it already."

Every eye looked to the commander as his eyes turned slowly from black to white. In ten seconds, his eyes were back to normal, but he continued to clutch the edge of the table. Blinking rapidly, Keith looked to Lance and said, "How long?"

"About 2-3 minutes _again_."

At Lance's use of 'again,' Keith knew that the team had been informed of his previous vision. Well, it didn't matter now. This was his second vision in less than five hours. He didn't think he had a lot of time left to argue about what he had or had not told them. He simply asked Lance, "They know?"

"Yep."

In a tone that brooked no arguments, Keith sternly said, "I am not going to debate or argue about what I have or have not told you. I had two visions while I was still in the hospital, and I had one this morning before Lion practice. Since I've had two visions in less than five hours, my time here may be short." He briefed them on the vision from the hospital and told them about the vision from the morning, omitting the feminine presence.

"In this vision…" He paused as he looked down at the table gathering his thoughts. "I was in a large hall with lots of other men. They wore the Lion House tunic. One man was seated on a raised dais, and a younger man was talking to him and pointing at me. From the looks directed at me, I'd say I wasn't completely welcomed there."

"Do you think the visions are sequential?" Pidge asked. It was a question that made sense to his analytical mind.

Taking a moment to think, Keith carefully replied, "I think they are sequential, but in reverse order. I think that my first vision will be the last event."

"Are you sure Keith?" Hunk asked.

Giving him a rueful smile, Keith said, "Where these quests and visions are concerned, I'm not certain about anything."

"I don't think you should be alone anymore, Keith. That's two visions close together." Allura seemed to have gotten over her anger.

Pushing back from the table, he said, "I don't see the need. It won't change anything." Seeing that she was going to argue, he held up his hand. "But I understand if it will make all of you feel better to know when I'm gone and how the portal, or whatever it is, manifests itself." Looking around at the nods, he said, "So one of you will be with all the time. Satisfied?"

Allura answered, "For now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance followed him to his office and stayed there while Keith completed some paperwork. He would occasionally make comments about his friends just being concerned when Keith dropped the data pad on the table. Lance stared with concern as Keith folded his arms on the desk and dropped his head to rest on them.

Keith took a moment and raised his head, but still stared down at his arms. "I didn't tell you everything about the vision this morning." He paused, but Lance didn't say anything. "I wasn't alone in the bed. There was a woman with me, one who felt very comfortable pressing against me. I didn't see her face. But if I'm right and these later visions are the ones that will happen first, how do I end up in bed so soon with a woman I haven't known very long?"

Lance wanted to make a smart ass remark, but he knew that this was too important to Keith. He hadn't even done anything yet, and Lance already knew that he was feeling guilty about the vision. "Keith. It's a vision. They don't show you much, just enough to tease you. Now that you know, maybe you can change it."

"Maybe."

The tone of Keith's voice told Lance his friend didn't really believe it. Well, there was only so much he could do. Keith had to make his own decisions about how he would regard the visions. "Time for lunch, buddy."

They had just gotten to the door when Keith grabbed Lance's arm and said, "Please no…" That was all he got out before he was once again caught up in a vision.

When Keith came out of it this time, Lance didn't wait for the question, "Two minutes max."

Taking a moment to regain his composure, he said, "I'll tell everyone at once at lunch."

It was a long silent walk to the dining hall. This vision had come only four hours after the last one. It really could be any time now. When they entered the hall, the eyes of Coran and the team turned to them.

Allura looked to the door and was just about to call out a greeting when she saw the serious look on both of the men's faces. Hastily pushing back her chair to stand, Allura reached out to the table to steady herself as she asked, "Another one?"

Keith nodded and moved to his seat next to her. "Four hours since the last one. In this one, I was along some kind of roadway and there were bodies on the ground all around. Some were moaning, so I'm not sure if some were dead or not. I felt like I had been fighting and was breathing heavily. My focus turned to a young man with a Lion House tunic on. He was only slightly injured and was standing to the side. Then the vision ended."

Pidge tapped his finger on the table, "Okay, so there's a fight in a roadway. You're sleeping in a building. You are in a town with someone who knows you and you fight in an arena. Does that sum up the visions?"

Sighing, Keith said, "I'm afraid it does." His brow wrinkled as he said, "The person who called to me was the same as the boy at the road." He shook his head and said, "Right now, I don't know how any of that is supposed to help me."

"You need to eat. It could be any time now." Allura's voice was soft and full of concern.

Nodding his agreement, Keith did the best he could during the meal, but he was really having a hard time of it. Finally, he gave up. "I just can't eat anymore. I'm going to go hang out in the rec room for a bit."

Hunk moved to stand, but Princess blurted out, "No, Hunk, I'll go with Keith." She was so afraid he'd be gone without a chance for her to say goodbye. Then she thought about it. Maybe she didn't have to say goodbye. They had both gone through the portal to the world-in-between together because they were touching… maybe the same thing would work with this portal….

Hunk sat back down and Keith moved towards the door. The two of them were only halfway there, when a breeze blew through the dining hall. The wind scattered loose napkins and some papers on a table as it made its way around the room only to circle back and swirl around Keith. It was like he was being enveloped by a tornado from the feet up. As the wind encircled him, his clothing began to change in front of his eyes: black leather knee boots, fitted black pants, a shirt and a tan tunic.

Allura watched the transformation before her eyes. When should she try to jump in? Could she even do it or would she be thrown back? She had to try. As Keith's shirt was changing, Allura charged at him while Lance yelled at her to stop.

Keith was looking at his body, watching the clothing change before his eyes, when he felt something crash into him. His eyes widened in alarm as he saw Allura clinging tightly to him and saw that her clothing was also beginning to alter. Immediately, he tried to push her away. "No, Allura, no!" But her grip was too tight. Finally, he just held on to her and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I think she may be having second thoughts...

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Opening his eyes, he saw that they were outdoors in an area dotted with pastures and forest. Seeing that there was no immediate danger, he pushed back from Allura. "That was incredibly foolish, Allura." His tone was stern.

She had held on to him as long as he would let her. When he pushed away, she knew that he would be in his 'commander mode' and scold her. Well, scold was probably too gentle of a word for what she expected. She looked him in the eye and retorted, "Well, I learned from the best. I would say hiding the fact that you are having visions from your friends is foolish." Her tone was fierce and determined. "Remember, Keith, I fought for you at the Challenge. I CAN help you."

"Don't try to compare what I did to what you-" Keith broke off in mid-sentence of the dressing down he was going to give her. The sound of voices, clanking metal, and horses could be heard through the trees to his left.

Allura moved in the direction of the sound, and Keith reached out to grab her arm. Stopping her, he pointed in her face and said, "Stay behind me and don't get involved. Do you understand?" When she didn't answer, he tightened his grip on her arm and ignored the daggers she was shooting at him from her eyes.

When she answered, it was through gritted teeth, "I understand, _Commander_."

Dropping her arm, he moved in the trees and didn't look back to see if she followed. He trusted her to be there. He hadn't liked the tone he had taken with her, but he was scared out of his wits that she was here. He needed her to follow his directions precisely.

They had gone about thirty yards with the noises increasing as they neared the event. The sounds indicated a skirmish of some sort, and though the spirits had altered his and Allura's clothing to fit in, they hadn't provided any weapons. When they exited the tree line, Keith took one look before him and turned to pin Allura in place with a glare and one word. "Stay."

Allura's eyes flashed at the word and tone that he used, but she was willing to give him some leeway. This time. She had come to help and not be a distraction or a burden. She would stay for now, but if he were in trouble, then all bets were off.

Keith moved at a jog and surveyed the scene in front of him. The teenager from his vision stood brandishing a broadsword while five older men circled him with swords and staffs. The teenager wore a Lion House tunic, but the men surrounding him wore no identifying house. Keith saw several bodies on the ground, two of which bore the Lion House crest. Horses were milling to the side, and it appeared to Keith that the party from Lion House had been ambushed. Details would have to wait as he grabbed a staff that lay near a body and continued on toward the still unsuspecting group.

The group was so intent on harassing the boy, that a warning cry was issued only a moment before Keith used the staff to vault himself into one of the unknown attackers.

_One down, four to go_, Keith thought as he used his momentum to spin and deliver a roundhouse kick taking out another attacker. Using the staff, Keith knocked a charging assailant's legs from under him and then cracked him on the skull with the staff. _Three down_. The remaining two men circled Keith warily with their swords out in front of them.

Keith gave a quick glance at the young man whose sword now hung from his hand at his side. He was breathing heavily, but looked like he was going to join back in the fight. "Stay where you are, I've got this."

The larger of the two men grunted at Keith's comment and rushed at him but Keith parried the blows with the staff and spun, giving the man a blow to the back. While that fellow was stumbling and trying to regain his balance, the second man made his charge. Moving the staff in a series of quick moves that confused his opponent, Keith brought the staff down hard on the man's sword wrist. An audible snap was heard and the man cried out in agony and dropped to his knees. Turning to the remaining upright man, Keith asked, "Why were you attacking this young man and his party?"

The man altered his grip on his sword and spat out, "None of your damn business, outlander. You should stick to your own matters and leave other people's affairs alone."

The two were now carefully circling each other. Keith watched for an opening, but the man was being extra cautious. Tired of the delay tactics, Keith initiated a series of moves with the staff. His opponent deflected each blow or moved out of range, but Keith could tell that the man was tiring. Finally, in an effort to evade a blow, the man stumbled and fell to the ground.

Keith placed the end of the staff in the center of the man's chest and called over his shoulder, "What do you want to do with them?"

The young man was still breathing heavily as he walked over to stand by Keith. His sword was still in his hand and hanging at his side. "We will take them back to Lion House, and they will have to account for their actions." Looking in awe at the man holding the staff, he asked, "Who are you and where did you learn to fight like that?"

Neither of them had noticed the approach of the beautiful woman, and so they were both startled when Allura answered the question. "His name is Akira and he has been training like that for years in the southernmost province of Karta." She saw the boy nod, and then knowing that they weren't to use their real names, she said, "My name is Eleanor. What's yours?"

"Doren."

Keith interjected, "Now that the introductions are done, we need to find some rope to tie up the men who are conscious and tie the others to the horses."

Doren stood entranced at the vision before him. Eleanor was nothing like the maidens he knew. She walked with confidence and grace, and then there was her beauty. "Of… of course," he stuttered.

When Doren moved away, Keith spared a glance at 'Eleanor.' He could easily understand why Doren was almost speechless. Allura was dressed in similar clothing to his– black knee boots (of a feminine cut), black pants, shirt, and a tan tunic (which was knee length). Most women of the era probably didn't wear clothing like this.

Allura pulled her hair around to the side and braided it into a long plat that fell across her chest. "Is there anything I can do, Akira?"

"Go see if there are some weapons that you and I can use. We'll need them." From the corner of his eye, he saw Doren returning with the rope. Poking the man on the ground with the staff, he said, "Roll over." The man glared at him, but did as requested.

Keith and Doren tied up the three men who were conscious or regaining consciousness. The other two were tied across horses. While looking for suitable weapons, Allura had discovered the horses belonged to the attackers, so they were also able to put the dead men from Lion House on horses to return to their hall. Doren was set to leave the three dead men who had attacked him unburied, but Keith refused. Begrudgingly, Doren helped him pile rocks over the three bodies. However, he spat upon the mounds once they were through.

Once they were done, the three mounted up and each took a rope that had been tied around one of the captive's necks and looped it around their pommel. Nodding to Doren, Keith said, "We're not from around here. You'll have to lead the way." Keith expertly reined his horse in as it side-stepped nervously.

Soon they were on their way with the captives and the horses carrying the bodies. Because their going was slow, it took almost an hour to reach the Great Hall of Lion House. Keith gazed at the Hall, noting its size which could easily accommodate over fifty men plus common areas. The structure was heavy framed timber and stone with six large chimneys. Surrounding the building were smaller structures that appeared to be the stables and areas for livestock.

Doren noticed that Keith was taking in the view of the Great Hall. Smiling, he said, "It is an impressive sight, but you have to turn around to see the most compelling thing about the Hall."

Keith turned his horse slightly so that he could see behind him easily. His mouth dropped open as he took in the view of the Castle of Lions sitting up on the plateau. It wasn't the gleaming metal castle, but the one that they had first seen upon landing. The difference was that this one was whole and beautiful. Hearing a gasp from his right, he turned to find Allura with a similar expression on her face. He could barely make out her words.

"I never realized it was that beautiful…"

"That it is, Eleanor, that it is. The other houses have always been jealous that Lion House was given the best land with the view of the castle." Doren saw that his fellow brethren of Lion House were coming out to meet them and turned his attention to them. He quickly dismounted, and Keith and Allura followed suit.

Doren explained about the ambush and how Keith had come to their rescue. Keith registered a number of looks from the men of Lion House. He saw admiration, thankfulness, curiosity, skepticism, and a little hostility. The looks the men gave Allura were completely different. They were openly appraising her form, and he knew that a number of them were very interested in her. Keith realized now that the woman in the bed with him in the vision must be Allura. There was no way that he would let her sleep alone here.

Keith watched as the prisoners were hauled roughly away, and he wondered if he would see them again. The dead men from Lion House were gently removed from the horses and carried into the Great Hall.

An older man, who appeared to be about sixty, approached Keith and gave a short bow. "My name is Anton. It is an honor to meet you, Akira. If you will follow me, I'm sure that Lord Kurt would like to meet the man who saved his son." Anton was watching Akira closely and noticed the surprise in the younger man's eyes. He had not known that Doren was the Lord's son. This was good; it meant that his actions had been motivated by chivalry and honor, not by what he could gain.

"Eleanor and I would be pleased to meet Lord Kurt," Keith said, returning Anton's bow. He offered his arm, which she took, and they followed Anton toward the entrance to the Hall. He had a feeling that another one of his visions was about to be revealed as truth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks Dawn!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

After entering Lion House's Great Hall through a narrow hallway, it suddenly opened up into a two story chamber that housed two of the great fireplaces. There were men and women milling around on the lower level and on the balcony that ringed the room. All eyes were on Doren as he led them toward a man sitting in a large chair on a raised dais at the end of the room. When the four of them reached the dais, they all went to a one knee position.

Allura was watching it all with great interest. The number of times that she had been on this side of royal ritual was few in number. She could have curtsied, but she wanted to be counted as a warrior and not as a maiden, so she knelt.

Lord Kurt looked at his son, his trusted friend, and these two new-comers. The man was said to have single-handedly saved his son, and he looked at him with great interest. It was sad to say, but there were few men in Lion House who would have had the courage to have taken on five attackers at once. Perhaps the new-comer would be an inspiration to his men. Then again, he already saw some looks of jealousy, and the man hadn't even said a word yet. He shook his head at the sad state of his noblemen. "Please rise."

The group stood and Doren approached the dais and told his father all that had occurred.

As Keith listened to the retelling yet again, he found that his actions were becoming a little more exaggerated with this second retelling. He could only imagine what would be said a few days from now. Looking around the room, he saw that the audience paid rapt attention to Doren. When the story was done, Lord Kurt asked him to step forward.

"Akira, I thank you for the service that you have done for myself, my son, and Lion House. How can we repay this honor debt?"

Bowing again, Keith replied, "I only have two requests. One, that my companion and I are allowed to keep the weapons we gathered at the ambush site. We only selected weapons from the attackers to keep."

"Granted, and the other request?"

"I would like to request lodging for two nights as my companion, and I search for a place to stay."

"Granted. I would ask that you not look further for lodging, but stay at Lion House for as long as you wish. It may be that you can teach us some of your skills." The lord was pleased with Keith's requests. Definitely nothing outrageous and certainly in line with what he accomplished. It was odd that the two didn't have any weapons, but if they didn't want to divulge how they lost their weapons he would not ask... at least not yet. The lord was still pondering these things, when a challenge went up.

"How do we know that the ambush wasn't a ruse to get us to trust Akira? How do we know that he isn't a part of the ruffians who attacked Doren and killed two of us?"

Keith bristled, but Doren responded with reproach, "You didn't see him! He could have easily killed me if he had wanted."

The man walked up to stand beside the dais and while looking at Keith, he spoke to Lord Kurt. "What if Doren wasn't the objective? What if you are, my Lord?"

Keith felt Allura's hand on his arm as he tensed. "My Lord, we don't need to stay here if you feel that way. However, I want it known, that I defended Doren because I felt it was the right thing to do."

Unable to stay silent any longer, Allura spoke out, "Do you think that the men we brought here would have willingly been part of such a ruse knowing their deaths were a likely outcome?" Many heads nodded in agreement at her words.

The man continued, unable to let it go, "Perhaps the men weren't given the details of the full plan."

"I am unwilling to stand here and be disparaged in this way. My actions and intent were honorable. Eleanor and I will leave now. It seems that we were misled as to the honor of Lion House."

The man beside the dais bristled with anger at Keith's words. "I say such things because it has happened before. We cannot be too careful. There are many who wish to end Lord Kurt's life and that of his son."

Sighing, Lord Kurt finally spoke. "Alfred is correct, Akira. Attempts have been made. It has made us wary and suspicious."

Keith looked thoughtfully at the man called Alfred and said, "We did not know of the attempts and are sorry. We will take our leave."

Alfred looked at the couple as they bowed to Lord Kurt and turned to depart. "Wait!" If Akira were half as good as Doren said, he'd be a fool to let him go if he could be of use in protecting Lord Kurt. "Are you willing to prove to us that you are as good as Doren says you are?"

Keith cautiously asked, "Are you asking me to fight you?" He really didn't want to fight Alfred as he appeared to be almost 60, and while in pretty good shape, Keith didn't think he would be a match.

"Either myself or one of the other men."

"Here? Now?"

"Why not? We will use fists and staffs only. What do you say?" Alfred watched the young man closely. Akira looked to be in his early twenties and he knew that if Doren was correct, he wouldn't be a match at all for the young man.

"Agreed." Keith looked to Allura and saw her nod. She knew that he had to do this.

Alfred looked to the crowd watching the proceedings and called out in a loud voice, "Are there any here that would be willing to challenge Akira?" Looking around, he saw no volunteers and he muttered to himself and looked to Lord Kurt with distain. The men of Lion House had become a joke. "Then I will challenge him."

Anton handed Keith a staff and he walked to the center of the hall with Alfred while the crowd spoke in hushed whispers about the outcome of the challenge. Keith felt the staff in his hands. The Arusian staff was shorter than the earth quarterstaff and similar to ones that he had used in martial arts. It was as familiar to him as a blaster. Lord Kurt had walked up to the center of the balcony so that he could better view the match. Both men looked to him and he said, "Begin."

The men circled each other and Alfred made the first move, landing a glancing blow on Keith's arm.

Keith smiled at Alfred and said, "I made an assumption based on your age. I won't make that mistake again." He saw Alfred nod back, and then he initiated a series of moves that had Alfred backing up to the wall.

It was all Alfred could do to ward off the blows. He watched in amazement at the grace and fluidity of Akira's moves. This wasn't just some common man. Akira was a trained warrior.

Keith spun with the staff and in a sweeping motion took the older man's legs out from under him when he was too slow to jump. Alfred fell loudly to the floor, his staff rolling away from him as Keith placed his staff in the center of Alfred's chest. Calmly, Keith asked, "Do you yield?"

Looking in amazement at the man standing above him, he answered, "I do."

Removing the staff from Alfred's chest, Keith extended his hand to help Alfred up.

When Alfred stood, he didn't let go of Keith's hand. "I do yield, and I take back the words that I said. I had no right to speak against your honor."

Looking at Alfred and giving him a slight smile, Keith said, "An outlander comes upon your lord's son in an ambush and single-handedly defeats them. He then asks to stay in your Hall after you've had attempts on the lord and his son." Keith shook his head. "No, Alfred, you had every right to question my intentions."

Alfred continued looking Keith in the eye as he softly said so that only Keith could hear. "If you truly wished Lord Kurt and his son dead, I know you could do it. You're too good to need a ruse."

Keith's smile faltered, "Alfred, I wouldn't-"

Letting go of Keith's hand and slapping him on the back, he said, "I know you _wouldn't_. It's the fact that you could but don't that makes you a friend." Looking to the crowd, he called out, "Let's celebrate the arrival of our new friends with some ale!" Cheers went up around the room as mugs and kegs were brought out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Later that night, as Anton was showing the guests to the wing with the bedrooms, he said, "Am I wrong in the assumption that you wish only one room?" He noticed a blush spread across Eleanor's cheeks as Akira responded.

"You are correct that we wish one room, but not for the reasons you would think." There was no way that Keith would let her sleep alone in this place, but he really didn't want them thinking that Allura was just a common wench. Inwardly he sighed; at least the histories didn't list that the outlander was a womanizer, so maybe he didn't come off too badly.

Anton looked back and forth between the warrior and the woman who accompanied him. They were very different and the clothing for women in the Karta province seemed to be very different than in Altea. He wondered what their story was. Perhaps if they stayed long enough, they would tell him. But for now, they had reached the chamber that he had selected for them. It was the biggest one they had available with an oversized bed. "This will be your room for as long as you choose to stay here. No one will enter it except for the maids that take care of the linens and chamber pot."

Keith nodded as Allura continued to blush.

"You'll know when breakfast is being served by the noise in the hall," Anton added as he turned away.

Entering their room, Keith looked around and then flipped down the latch to secure the door. He walked to a small table that held an oil lamp. Sconces on the wall lit the rest of the room. The table with the lamp contained extra candles, a container of oil, and a flint lighter. He looked up to see that Allura had gone to the single window in the room and was looking out. Walking up behind her, he looked out to see that their room had a view of the castle. "It's beautiful. I didn't realize how old the original castle was."

"I barely have memories of the castle when it was whole, but I do have them, but they pale to this."

"Maybe we can visit it during our stay here. To be sure that wouldn't be out of place." Keith fought the urge to put his arms around her and hold her. They would be sharing a bed and that would be hard enough without touching her during the regular course of the day. He saw her nod and then continued. "Maybe we can go into town at some point and see about some clothes. I found some money in my pocket. It seems like the spirits provide clothes and money, but little else."

Allura turned to the bed and sat on the end of it, removing her boots. Without looking up at him, she said, "I'm assuming we're sharing the bed."

Keith glanced at the bed behind her and swallowed hard. "I thought we could try it… unless you prefer that I sleep on the floor?"

Her face turned up quickly to his. "Of course not! You need to be at your best and sleeping on the floor won't help you. I didn't mean to imply that you should sleep elsewhere."

"It's okay Prin-, um Eleanor. Eleanor. That was your mother's name."

With a rueful smile, Allura said, "Yes. It's been so long since I heard it used frequently… I thought I would like hearing it again." She turned her face away to look towards the window.

He couldn't tell what her feelings were with her head averted from him. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he quietly asked, "And have you liked hearing it?"

Looking back at him, she smiled wistfully, "Yes. Yes I have." The look in his eyes was soft, and she was extremely conscious to the fact that they were sitting on the bed with their legs touching. She reached out to touch his face, but he stood quickly and moved to the window to draw the thin curtain.

Closing the curtain on the view of the castle, he said, "I suppose we'll just wait and see what happens. I have a feeling that my fighting skills will be a catalyst for things. I doubt that the fact that two of the visions related to fighting was a coincidence." He glanced back at her as he said, "How much of that do you want to sleep in?" During the day, they had been comfortable in the clothes, but with no other clothes currently available, neither of them wanted to stay in the garments constantly until they could procure some other items.

Looking at her attire, Allura replied, "Well, I think I will sleep in my underclothes and the tunic." Her face colored nicely as she said it.

Nodding, Keith turned back to the window and said, "Let me know when you're done."

After a few minutes she called out, and he turned to find her under the covers with her pale arms on top of the blanket. She was turned to the wall, indicating it was his turn. His thoughts strayed to the fact that they would be sharing a bed, and he had to put his baser thoughts under lock and key. For a moment, he considered staying in everything but the tunic and his boots, but he discarded it as being unrealistic until he had more clothes. So everything came off but his pants and underwear.

After laying his clothes next to Allura's on a nearby chest, he extinguished the lamp and all the candles except for one. That candle he put behind a small blind that was meant to partially block the light; in effect, making it like a nightlight. Moving back to the bed, he slid into his side and pulled up the blanket. "Good night, Allura."

A quiet voice answered back, "Good night, Keith."

The events of the day caught up with him, and he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier… after Anton let them into their room._

As Anton walked away, he was more curious than ever about the couple. His curiosity could wait as he wanted to speak to Lord Kurt. Picking up his speed, he moved to the section off the Hall that contained the rooms of the Lord's family.

The Lord of the Hall was the only one allowed to have family at the Hall, with the exception of guests. Once the noblemen of the house married, they moved out into their own homes, but continued to attend evening meals and events at the Hall. Male children of the members were allowed to room at the Hall once they turned twelve. The reason for coming to the hall was to receive training in the art of fighting and war. But this had become a joke over the last twenty years. Most of the men his age had not taken their responsibility seriously, and the men below the age of forty were seriously lacking in skills. Anton shook his head as he continued his walk. Akira could have a huge impact on Lion House if he would be willing to train the men near his age and younger.

Finally, he reached Lord Kurt's rooms and knocked.

"Enter." Lord Kurt looked up from the chair where he sat in front of the fire. "I've been expecting you. Shall we wait to see how long it takes Alfred to join us?"

Anton looked at the lord with a puzzled expression. "I don't understand, my Lord, did we have a meeting?" Hearing steps behind him, he saw Alfred's tall frame in the doorway.

"Both of you, come in and have a seat." Lord Kurt called.

The men came in and seated themselves across from the lord of the house and waited for him to speak.

"Akira. That's why both of you have come to see me. Am I correct?" Kurt saw that both men were slightly surprised. "Really gentlemen, did you not think that I may see the value of such a man?" After watching them both squirm a little, he said, "I plan to ask Akira tomorrow if he will train Doren and any other young men who wish to learn. I will offer him money, but I'm not sure he will take it. However, the two of them have so little, there is much we can offer besides money."

Alfred spoke up first, "I think that is an excellent idea, Lord Kurt. I was hoping you would be open to such an idea."

"Why would I not? I have a son, who at the age of 15 can barely defend himself. I care not if I offend any of the current trainers. I would like to see them take on Akira in their chosen skill area. I'm sure he could beat them all." Kurt waved his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. "I doubt that Akira is even ten years older than Doren. The young men will be more likely to listen to him than to old warriors like us." Alfred and Anton grunted in assent. "The other noble houses have usurped Lion House for too many years now. At this year's games, maybe we will have a chance to leave the field with our heads held high instead of in disgrace."

"Eagle House has beaten us for the last five years. It would be nice to best them in a couple of areas." Anton said with emotion. It had been hard the first year that Lion House had lost, and then to continue to fall further back behind Caiman House so that they were only ahead of Bruin House. Last year they had only beaten Bruin House because of an injury to one of their fighters. This year they would fall to the Bruins unless something changed. Akira was that change.

Lord Kurt looked at his two friends and advisors. They were in agreement. "Then it's settled, I'll speak with Akira tomorrow. He is the one who can restore Lion House to its former glory."

And so with these words, the prophecy of the One was in motion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Dawn!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Lord Kurt was true to his word. The next morning, he called Akira to his chambers after breakfast. Akira and Eleanor were standing before him now. He had only summoned Akira, but he had brought the woman with him. It seemed that they were next to inseparable. The only odd thing he noticed was that they displayed little to no physical affection to each other. But it was of no matter to him at the moment.

Waving to the chairs near him, he said, "Akira. Eleanor. Please have a seat." Once they were seated, he proffered, "I have a proposal that I'd like to make to you, Akira." Seeing the interest in the younger man's eyes, he continued, "I'd like for you to train Doren. He's woefully unskilled in many areas and I think that he will listen to you better than he does his current instructors."

"I'd be happy to work with Doren."

"I'd also like for you to work with any of the other young men that would also like to train." Kurt saw the surprise in Akira's eyes.

Looking intently at Lord Kurt, Keith asked, "But you already have skilled trainers. Won't they be offended if I begin training the men?"

Letting out a grunt, Kurt said, "We have trainers. A few are skilled, many are not. They take no pride in what they do, and the young men sense this and put no effort into their own training." Kurt went on to describe the games that were coming up in eight weeks and how Lion House was expected to finish near the bottom.

Nodding, Keith said, "Eleanor and I will be happy to aid you in whatever ways we can, Lord Kurt. We ask for no money, but some supplies and perhaps clothing."

"Ask and it is yours." Kurt paused. He saw Eleanor give Akira a startled look when he said that she would assist. "But may I ask for clarification about something?" At Akira's nod, he asked, "Did you say that Eleanor would be helping?" A broad smile broke out on Akira's face. It was the first one that Kurt had seen on the young man. He had been so serious since his arrival.

Keith glanced over at Allura. "Indeed, Lord Kurt, she will be assisting me. It is she who has trained me with the bow and while I am a good shot, she is better." Keith saw the surprise in Lord Kurt's eyes as well as the gratitude in Allura's. Speaking to Lord Kurt he said, "I know some of the men may be hesitant to take training from a woman, but let me handle that if you would."

Inclining his head, Lord Kurt said, "I will let you handle all matters related to the training, Akira. With the games so close, I'd like you to start today."

"As you wish, my Lord," Keith said as he stood. Bowing to take his leave, he stopped dead in his tracks at the lord's next words.

"We've been hoping for someone like you, Akira. We feel that you are the one to restore Lion House to its glory." Seeing the tenseness in the young man's body, he attributed it to the weight of the expectation he had just given him. "Don't worry, Akira, we will be pleased with whatever you accomplish."

Looking the lord in the eye, Keith nodded and then exited the room with Allura right behind him. In his first show of affection since they had arrived, he reached his hand out to her as they walked. He did it blindly, without looking at her and was grateful when he felt her soft skin on his hand. In a low voice he said to her, "Well, I guess that seals it. This is where I am supposed to be."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I think she may be having second thoughts...

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Later that morning, Keith began training with Doren. He had Doren show him some of his skills and Keith understood the lord's concerns after that. Because of the closeness of the games, Keith had to put the training on a fast track and he warned Doren that there would be many nights of sore muscles.

When asked about what challenges would be at the games, Doren told them that there were five competition areas: archery, javelin throw, staff, brawl, and sword. He then described each to Keith and Allura. For the archery competition, there would be a series of stationary target and moving targets. Points would be scored based on the closeness of arrows to the bull's-eyes. The javelin throw was set up in a similar fashion and scoring. The staff competition was timed and you scored points for knocking your opponent down and for getting them to yield. This part of the competition was also set up so that one competitor from each match would advance to the next round with an overall winner declared and points awarded. The brawl and sword competitions were set up like the staff competition with competitors advancing to a single winner in a timed event. The brawl was fisticuffs and wrestling. The way Doren described it, one could fight however one wanted except for low blows (Doren blushed in Eleanor's presence). The sword competition was done with wooden swords and you scored points for disarming your opponent and for getting your opponent in a position where they would die or have to yield if a real sword were being used.

Keith nodded at the descriptions. He wanted Allura to help with some of the training, but he knew that he would have to ease the men into that. He looked forward to opening up the men of Lion House's eyes to the warriors that women could be.

Doren looked at the smile on Akira's face and said, "What's making you smile?"

Turning to face the teenager, he said, "Oh, just some of the training methods I plan to use." Seeing the apprehensive look on the youth's face he laughed and added as he clapped him on the back, "Don't worry; you'll like them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later, Keith had twenty boys and young men between the ages of eleven and thirty training with him on a daily basis. After breakfast, their morning routine started with tai chi and weight lifting. Keith was creative in finding things for the men to lift, and it was effective. They would then move into brawling techniques and then the javelin. After lunch, they would do archery, sword fighting, and then a brief return to brawling before calling it a day.

It was on this day that Keith decided that he would bring Allura into the teaching process. She assisted him with the archery class for the day, and while the men were hesitant, they were respectful. But Keith wanted them to see that Allura truly was a warrior and could hold her own. He didn't want them to disregard her ability because of her gender. To aid in their acceptance, during the last training session of the day in the brawl, he called Allura into the middle of the circle.

"Eleanor, can you come here?" Keith called out. He had told her that he was going to use her in a demonstration, but he didn't say how.

Allura started. She had been watching the women who had come out to ogle many of the men and especially Keith. For their brawling sessions, Keith always took off his shirt and tunic but left on a fitted sleeveless shirt. He had to do this as a result of his still healing scars – they would invite questions he was unable to answer. The shirt he wore was very similar to a jersey undershirt. As a result, when he perspired, his finely toned chest and abs were obvious through the fabric that molded to his body. Keith's athletic physique was on display for anyone who cared to look, and there were a number of women who were interested. Some of the other men had followed suit in removing their shirts, but none had Keith's build. Allura had been silently glaring at some of the women who had come out to gawk when Keith called for her.

"Eleanor?"

Coming to her senses, she hurried to the middle of the circle.

Keith smiled encouragingly at her as he explained to the circle of men the sequence of moves that the two of them were going to perform. It was a strategy for a smaller and lighter weight competitor to use against someone of larger size or weight. When the men voiced concern about a woman participating, Keith silenced them all by indicating that Eleanor often spared with the men in his province and that she was treated as an equal. However, he knew that actions would speak louder than words with these men.

After demonstrating some moves with Allura, Keith asked if there were any questions. A young man about Keith's age asked if Eleanor could really fight or if she was just able to throw him because he allowed it. Looking around, he answered them, "Can Eleanor beat me on a daily basis? No. Has she beaten me before? Yes. Was it because I allowed her to win? No. Eleanor is a talented fighter, and she knows when it's smart to engage an opponent and when it is smartest to get help. Those moves we just did were planned. If Eleanor agrees, we'll spar without planned moves and you can see how she employs strategy against a larger opponent." Keith looked to Allura and she nodded. He could see the determination in her eyes and he knew that he would have a fight on his hands. To keep the talk to a minimum, he put his shirt and tunic back on so they were similarly dressed and he wouldn't have an advantage on her.

Allura looked at Keith as he was putting his shirt and tunic on. She knew that her love for him was probably shining from her eyes, but she couldn't help it. The respect and credit that he had given her left her speechless. It almost made her want to let him win. Almost. But she needed to show the men that she was worthy of his praise. If she didn't do her best, they would think that he had done it just to curry her favor.

"Ready, Eleanor?" he smiled at her.

"Ready, Akira?" she said as she went on the offensive with a roundhouse kick that barely missed his head as he jumped back.

They traded blows and misses as they circled each other. Allura was able to do a leg sweep that took Keith down, but due to his agility, he was back up before she could take advantage of the situation. She had already committed to a move, and because of that, he was able to get behind her and place her in a choke hold. When she tapped his arm, he released her. Even though she had lost, Keith saw the look of admiration the men gave her and many came up to speak to her about her moves.

Keith had moved over to talk to Doren when one of the slightly older men came over and clapped him on the back saying, "If she's like that in bed, Akira, you are one lucky man." The man walked away without waiting for a reply.

Doren watched the exchange carefully. He saw Akira tense up at the man's words and saw a hint of steel come into his eyes as he watched the man walk away. "You're not lovers, are you?" Doren wasn't sure what gave him the courage to ask, but it was out there now. He wondered if he had made a grave mistake as Akira's steely eyes turned to him but then he relaxed as he saw the fire go out of Akira's eyes.

Keith had been irritated at comment about Allura in bed, but then, with their living arrangements, what else were the men to think. Turning his gaze to Doren, he softened as he realized that the young man had figured out something the others hadn't. "Why do you say that, Doren?"

Shrugging and feeling a little uncertain, he replied, "I don't know."

Keith looked at him and said, "Yes, you do. Don't discount your perceptions. They aid you in battle and can give you the advantage. You need to cultivate that skill just like fighting skills."

Seeing the truth in Akira's words, Doren crossed his arms over his chest and looked thoughtfully at him. "You are always respectful of her. You have shown her little outward physical affection around the Hall."

"It could just be my nature. I could act this way, and we could still be lovers."

Doren continued to hold Akira's gaze. "I have caught you at times looking at her with great affection, but when she turns in your direction, you look away."

It was all that Keith could do to not break eye contact. Lifting an eyebrow and he prompted, "Anything else?"

"She looks at you like that often, and doesn't care if you see it or not. To me, you have the look of two people in love who haven't done anything about it."

Nodding, Keith said, "So how do you explain our shared room?"

"Ah, now that's an easy one, Akira," Doren said with a smile. "You are in a Hall full of men who you have seen eyeing Eleanor. You share a room with her to protect her."

Breaking into a smile, Keith walked over to the younger man and said quietly, "You are right on every count." Keith's smile faltered at the young man's next question.

"But why, Akira? Why are you not with her?"

Keith glanced over to where Allura was still showing moves to a couple of young men who were about her size. "Where we come from, her station is above mine and only recently could I hope to marry her. However, I have been given certain tasks to fulfill before I can marry her and coming to Altea was one of them."

"Well, I'm glad you came. You won't leave before the games will you?" Apprehension was in his voice.

Thinking back to the prophecy and then how Lord Kurt said he had the chance to restore Lion House, he said purposefully, "No, Doren, I won't be leaving until after the games."

Doren followed Akira's gaze to the beautiful blonde and asked, "How did you get her guardians to let her come with you?"

Keith turned to look at Doren with a big grin, "I didn't. She basically told them she was coming and followed me here." It wasn't the whole truth, but it had enough in it to answer his question.

Letting out a whistle, Doren wistfully said, "I hope to find a girl like that some day."

From the tone, Keith asked further, "Some day?" He hadn't seen the young man flirting with any of the girls that came to watch the training or serve the food. "I kinda thought you might have one already in mind."

A dark blush stained the youth's cheeks as he responded, "My situation is kind of like yours. Her station is above mine and I'm not sure that her father would approve."

"Maybe I can help," Keith said as he clapped him on the back and they moved toward the Hall. In his mind though, Keith thought, _There's no way your situation is like mine._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I think she may be having second thoughts...

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Two days later, Keith, Allura, and Doren went into the nearby town for some supplies. The men of the Hall took turns doing supply runs, and it was Doren's turn. Keith and Allura went along to see more of the area as well as to purchase some fabric. Lord Kurt had been kind enough to allow them access to the two seamstresses who lived and worked at the Hall. The couple had borrowed clothing from residents, but wanted to return them, as well as have something that was theirs.

Keith and Doren were going to the market to make purchases for the Hall, while Allura went down the street to purchase material for the clothing. Keith had allowed Allura to go alone as the village was very busy on the main thoroughfare and the likelihood of anyone accosting her was negligible. Still her had watched her for several moments before entering the market behind Doren.

Keith had been amazed at the items available in this time period as well as the skill with which Doren negotiated with the store owner. They were through at the market much more quickly than Keith had anticipated, so he told Doren he'd meet him around back to help him load up the goods. Calling out a parting comment to Keith, Doren rounded the side of the market and Keith realized another vision had come to pass. But before he did anything else, he had to go down to the fabric shop to let Allura know where they would be. It took only a moment to let her know, and it seemed like she'd be along in just a little bit since they were cutting the fabric for her when he stepped in.

Now he rounded the market and headed for the larger warehouse building, where the wagon and horse would wait for loading the goods purchased in the store. As soon as he reached the back of the market, he heard the sounds of a fight and swore softly to himself. _Not again. _ Increasing his speed to a run, he pulled his sword from his scabbard and entered the warehouse. He never saw the blow coming. Something solid hit him in the back of the head and he fell heavily to the ground, dropping his sword in the process. Stars and bright spots clouded his vision as he made a vain attempt to rise. He could hear Doren calling his name, but he wasn't able to focus his vision to see the young man.

"Akira!" Doren called out in concern as he struggled against the two men that held him. "Wesley, what are you doing? Why is Eagle House attacking us?" Anger was clear in his voice.

An unpleasant smile came over Wesley's face as he gazed at Keith on the ground. "We heard of your new trainer. We just wanted to be sure he knows which House is at the top." Casting a glance at Doren, he said, "Don't worry, lad, we won't lay another finger on you. Don't want to make Lord Kurt angry, now do we?" The sarcasm was heavy in his voice, and Doren pulled at his captors.

"If you really wanted a lesson, you wouldn't have attacked him like a coward from behind! You're scared of him! That's what you are! Scared!" Doren's voice was loud and accusatory.

Keith's vision was clearing, and while he appreciated the truth of the young man's words, he was a little concerned that an already volatile situation had just been made worse. Keith turned his gaze on the man that Doren called Wesley, and his eyes grew round when he saw a large red-headed man in an Eagle House tunic. It was the man from his vision of the arena. Barely had this thought registered, when he was roughly pulled up and against a column holding up the structure. Two rather large men held him by either arm pulling his back taunt against the wood. He heard Doren still yelling as Wesley looked to the door.

A smile replaced the scowl on Wesley's face as he called out, "Ah! Jorrah! I see you found the blacksmith."

Keith tried to look behind him to see what Jorrah could have brought from the blacksmith stable. He didn't think it would be anything good. As Jorrah came around in front of him, Keith saw a red glowing brand. Jorrah handed the brand to Wesley and then crossed his arms and stood with a grin.

Looking from the brand to Keith, Wesley said, "It's the crest of Eagle House. I'm sure you'll wear it proudly." Wesley then motioned to Jorrah who moved carefully to the side of Keith where he couldn't be kicked. Jorrah pulled out a knife and cut Keith's shirt, exposing the skin of his right shoulder. Holding the brand in front of him, Wesley advanced toward Keith.

He was within an arm's length when Keith heard Doren cry out, "Eleanor!" At almost that precise moment, the two men that had been holding Keith went down one after the other with arrows sticking out of their shoulders.

Wesley immediately dropped the brand and held up his hands. The men holding Doren did the same.

Wesley eyed the beautiful blonde who had an arrow notched and ready to fire. She had reloaded swiftly during the attack, and he had little doubt that she could kill or wound him. It seemed that they had underestimated the beauty who had arrived with the warrior. He watched as she advanced to stand beside Akira who had not moved. Doren was soon at their side as well.

Keeping his voice calm, Keith said, "Doren, would you mind introducing me to your friends?"

Doren named each one and said they were from Eagle House.

Addressing Wesley, who had now put his hands down, Keith said, "I think Doren had it correct earlier when he said, if you wanted to teach me a lesson, the right way is from the front, not from the back like a coward." Seeing Wesley's nostrils' flare, he knew that he had hit a nerve. "I'd teach you the lesson here and now, but I'm not sure what lies and stories you would go back to your house and tell." Looking at the men on the floor who still held their injured arms, he continued, "Take your wounded and go home. Do not tell lies or I will find you when no one else is around." He let the weight of his words sink in before he continued. "I will ask Lord Kurt if I can participate in the upcoming games. If you are as good as you think you are, then we should meet there at some point and I will show you which House is the one on top. Now leave. We have supplies to load." He watched as the men of Eagle House gathered their wounded and left.

Allura only lowered her bow when they had exited. "Looks like I arrived just in time."

Giving her a wry smile, he said, "You always have perfect timing, my love." The endearment slipped out before he knew it, and he saw the joy in her eyes as he sighed and shook his head. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Doren going into the back of the market. Most likely he was going to get a clerk regarding their order and to probably find out how Eagle House was waiting for them.

When Doren returned with an apologetic clerk, they learned that Wesley and his group had threatened the staff of the warehouse and told them to stay away for an hour. It was obvious the poor man was frightened, and Keith assured him they didn't hold it against him. He stayed and helped them load. Then Allura and Doren rode on the wagon back to the Hall while Keith rode a horse alongside. There was much for him to think about on the trip home.

When they arrived back at the Hall, Keith immediately went to see Lord Kurt and gave him the details of the run in. What he learned appalled him. It seemed that the Houses policed themselves, and if there was wrong-doing, it was up to each house to discipline their own. Eagle and Bruin Houses were both known for making up their own rules. If the people of a town or village had a complaint against a house member, they took it to the Lord of the house. The lord would then decide punishment, if there was any punishment. If the person wasn't satisfied, then they could take the matter to the king. This was dangerous as the house sometimes took revenge for complaints taken to the king.

Keith shook his head. He might be able to restore Lion House in terms of fighting, but that was a drop in the bucket to the changes that needed to be made.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The next three weeks went by in a blur as the men of Lion House really took to their training. Keith was pleased with their work ethic and their acceptance of Allura as an instructor. Watching her work on bow technique with the men made him proud. Catching her eye one day, he gave her a smile and a quick wink which brought a pretty blush to her cheeks. A commotion coming from the front of the Hall drew his eyes from the training session. A small group of people were making their way to the training area. Keith agilely dropped down to the ground from the platform that he had been standing on. Taking only a few steps in that direction, Keith stopped and his eyes grew wide. Lord Kurt was leading a group of men and one girl towards him. One of the men was none other than King Olen.

Allura came up to his side and whispered, "I'd say this version is about twenty years older than the Olen at our challenge."

Keith only nodded in agreement as he waited for the party to reach them. When they stopped in front of him, Keith dropped to one knee along with Allura and said, "My King."

Putting fists on his lean hips, Olen responded, "Actually, I don't think I am."

"What?" Keith asked puzzled.

"I don't think that I'm your king if you are from the southern province."

"Indeed, King Olen, I am from that region. However, I am in your kingdom now and plan to abide by your laws. As such, I see you as my king." Keith looked at the man who had saved his life in the Right of Challenge. He had a feeling that for much of the challenge, Olen did not know who he was, but at the end he did. It was ironic that the roles were reversed at this point.

Smiling broadly at the young man, Olen said, "Well said. Well said." The merriment left his eyes as he continued, "Lord Kurt has spoken highly of you, young man." Indicating that Keith and Allura should stand, he requested, "I'd like to speak privately with you, if that is all right."

Keith looked to Allura who nodded and moved toward the young girl that had accompanied Olen.

Olen saw the question in his eyes and said, "That is my daughter, Sophia. She requested to accompany me here as she wished to meet you and see you train."

"Me?" Honest surprise was in his voice.

Laughing, Olen said, "Yes, you. The countryside is full of whispers about how you defeated marauders on the road and can knock men off their feet with just a glance from your devil black eyes." Olen's laughter grew even louder at the widening of Keith's eyes upon hearing that.

"Your Highness, I don't-" Keith began only to be interrupted.

Clapping him on the back, Olen said, "I know young man. The stories grow the more they are told. But every tall tale begins with a bit of truth." Seeing Akira relax, he decided to have just a bit more fun with the young man before getting into the serious matters. "There is also much gossip among the women about you." He enjoyed watching the young man color up. "It seems that you are considered to be a prize catch."

Keith didn't say anything, but cleared his throat. "Is there something I can help you with, King Olen?"

Ah, back to business. Turning to Keith with a serious face, Olen said, "Someone is threatening the queen." Seeing the questions forming in Akira's eyes, he said, "Let me tell you everything before you ask." At Akira's nod, he continued, "Three weeks ago, I received an unsigned letter saying that I should favor the winner of the games for the hand of Sophia. It further stated that if I didn't favor the winner, that there could be unpleasant repercussions. A lock of the queen's hair was included in the letter."

"You're sure it was the queen's hair?"

"Yes, we found the place that it was cut from, and she has no recollection of it being taken." Olen's voice was filled with concern. "The letter appeared with our supplies from the market, and no one knows where it came from."

"Why are you telling me these things, King Olen?"

"Because Lord Kurt indicated that you wanted to participate in the games."

"King Olen, you can't think that I sent the letter. I have never even seen your daughter until today-"

Olen cut off Akira's words with a raised hand. "No, Akira. I don't believe you sent the letter." He glanced around Akira to look at Eleanor. "I think you already have a princess of your own."

Keith's eyes grew large as he breathed out, "She's not a … not a … princess."

A small smile played around Olen's lips as he said, "Maybe not, but I'm sure that she is one to you."

Letting out a breath and returning the smile, he continued with his question, "So why are you telling me?"

"If half of what I have heard is true about your skills, I believe you will win. This will make whoever wrote the note very unhappy. They may try to kill you before the games, or they may threaten the queen again. I have sent her to visit her sister in our neighboring city. I receive daily dispatches about her well-being."

Keith nodded. "So you just wanted to warn me?"

"I wanted to warn you because I am here to watch you earn your right to become a member of Lion House. As a member of the House, you can participate in the games. Do you still want to do so, given that your life could be in danger?"

Prophecy. The One. Keith looked to Allura. There wasn't an option for him besides to accept. After all, to say no would be denying his destiny, wouldn't it? Looking intensely at the king, Keith said, "I still want to fight."

Olen didn't know why the young man gave him such an intense look, but he accepted his answer. "All right. Then let's get the process under way."

Keith followed Olen back towards the growing crowd of men and women. It seemed that word had already spread before he had even said yes.

Reaching the crowd, the process was explained. Akira would have to face the best warrior of Lion House in each of the five disciplines. He didn't have to beat them, but he would be judged on his skill and the Lord of the House would determine in the end if he would present the warrior to the king for entrance into the House.

Doren stepped up beside Akira and said, "Would you like to know who you will be competing against, Akira?" At his nod, he smiled as he continued. "For the skills of archery and javelin you will be competing against Lord Kurt." He saw the surprise in Keith's eyes and said, "My father is quite skilled in these areas. I think he may be the only one to beat you today." Smiling at the thought, he moved on. "In the staff you will compete against Carlos, in the brawl you will compete against Lawrence, and finally, for the discipline of sword, you will compete against Alfred."

Keith's eyes widened. Alfred was the one he had fought with the staff and who had become a friend in the last few weeks. It seemed that Alfred had been holding out on him. Smiling, he said, "When do we start?" Feeling a hand on his back, he turned to find Lord Kurt.

"Right now, young man, right now!" With that, he let Keith over to the archery area.

Keith bested Lord Kurt in the stationary targets, but lost points in the moving targets. Lord Kurt beat him in scoring. For the javelin, however, Keith was able to edge out the lord. Keith knew that if he had faced the lord in his prime, he would have lost that skill as well. Keith's opponents for the staff and brawl looked none too happy to be facing him. Carlos and Lawrence were considered to be the best of Lion House at the skills. However, the ease of which Keith defeated them left sour grapes in their mouths and grumbling about upstarts.

Then it was finally time to face Alfred and the sword discipline.

As they circled each other with the wooden swords and bucklers, Keith called out, "You never told me that you were the best at the sword."

Feinting toward Keith, Alfred replied, "You never asked."

"You could help me with training." Keith eyed a possible opening and lunged forward, tagging Alfred on the side for a point.

"The young men don't listen to me and the skill trainer didn't want my help." There was a slight bitterness in his voice which seemed to fuel the flurry of slashes and lunges he then made. Both men scored some points on that series.

Slightly breathless, Keith responded, "Yeah? Well, I'm not the skill trainer, and I want your help." Keith then made a series of moves where he scored several points while Alfred only scored two.

The bell indicating the end of the match rang and the two men moved over to stand rather breathlessly before Lord Kurt who announced that Akira had outscored Alfred. Alfred moved over to throw an arm around Akira in congratulations. In an emotional voice, he said so that only Akira could hear, "I couldn't have lost to a better man." With that, he broke away as more men came up to congratulate Akira.

After a few minutes, Lord Kurt called Akira over to where he read the ritual words of acceptance into a noble house. King Olen made it official by handing Keith his Lion House tunic and presenting him to the House.

Calls for a celebration and ale were heard and the majority of the people moved toward the house.

Allura had told Keith that the king had thought he was a noble at the right of challenge. Now Keith realized why. To King Olen, Keith had been a noble for over a thousand years.

Keith walked over to where King Olen's guards prepared to leave. He asked Olen to let him know if he could help in any way.

Before Olen left, he reminded Akira, "Remember, you have a target on your back now. I have seen you fight. You WILL win if you compete."

Keith watched Olen move to his horse and looked to see where Sophia was. He was surprised when he saw Doren escorting the young princess to her steed. The way they looked at each other was familiar to him. Perhaps Doren was correct… their situations could be similar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Dawn!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Over the weeks leading up to the challenge, Keith saw great improvement in the skills of Doren and several other young men. _Lion House won't be hanging its head after these games_, Keith thought with a smile.

Walking over, Doren saw the smile and called out, "And what is the reason for that smile, Akira?" Glancing around, he jokingly said, "I don't see the lovely Eleanor around."

Keith's smile became a large grin as he smacked the young man on the back of the head and said, "Well, you have a smile of your own and I don't see the lovely Sophia around." He watched as Doren's smile faltered. "You've put me off for weeks now. Won't you tell me about her?"

Looking around, Doren saw that most of the other men had left the training area. Gesturing toward the shade of a tall oak, Doren led the way. Doren drew a deep breath as they seated themselves at the base of the tree. Picking up a blade of grass, he wove it between his fingers as he spoke. "We've known each other since we were small children. Until I came of age to be a full member of Lion House, I would go spend part of each summer at the castle, because I was the son of a ruling house lord. With only five houses, the number of us at the castle was fairly small. There were never more than twenty of us at a time. Sophia and I became good friends. We like the same things and enjoy talking together. We always have."

"So what's the problem? You're a lord's son; you should be able to ask for her hand."

Doren cast a glance over to Keith and smiled, "You really aren't from around here are you, Akira? King Olen will first look to the neighboring kingdoms for a prince. Solidifying alliances with neighboring kingdoms takes priority over the wishes of a prince or princess and the maid or nobleman that they may love." He said this last very softly.

Keith had been wrong when he thought that their situations weren't related. Doren's story sounded very similar to the situation that he and Allura had been in before the Right of Challenge. "Is there nothing you can do? Is there nothing that will make you a worthy candidate for her hand?"

Sighing, Doren said, "I can win the games or prove my worthiness through an act of valor." Defeat was in his voice.

Seeing his problem, Keith said, "While you won't be able to win the games this year, your chances will improve greatly if you keep practicing the way I have taught you."

Smiling ruefully as he tossed the blade of grass to the side, he said, "I'm not sure I have the luxury of waiting a year. It has been rumored that King Olen has been talking to the King of Yorla who has a twenty year old son that is unmarried. Allying with Yorla will strengthen our western border greatly."

Keith frowned. "What do you mean you don't have time. Sophia's not but thirteen is she?"

Laughing this time, Doren said, "She and I are the same age. We're both fifteen. And while that may not be marrying age in Karta, it is here." Smiling even more, he said, "How old is Eleanor? Twenty? Twenty-One?" At Keith's nod, he smiled and said, "If she weren't so beautiful, everyone would say that she was an old maid."

Keith joined in the laughter at the thought of Allura being called an old maid at twenty. After all, he was only twenty-three himself. As their laughter died down, he gripped the young man's shoulder and said, "You never know what destiny will bring you, Doren. Perhaps I will be able to help."

It was a rather uninspired, "Perhaps," that came from Doren. He didn't see how Akira would be able to help him before it was too late.

Keith was thinking though. The histories said that Sophia married a knight of Lion House. To be sure, he would at least be allowed to help his friend. Perhaps Fate would be so kind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I think she may be having second thoughts...

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Time continued to pass quickly and without incident. Keith and Allura were on-guard and watchful, but nothing happened. Perhaps the king was wrong in his concern over him being a target. But that didn't explain the threat to the queen.

It was now just two days before the games and the lord of the house was to take the names of the participants to the castle on the morrow. Each house could enter five contestants in each skill, but a warrior had to participate in all five events to be considered for overall champion. Keith would be the only one from Lion House to be eligible for that honor.

There was a lot of joking and boasting going on at breakfast about who had been nominated by the trainers and Akira. Many dropped comments that it was unfair that Eleanor would be unable to compete as she was sure to take the archery contest. Keith enjoyed the slight color that came to her cheeks at the praise. These men didn't give compliments just because she was pretty. They truly meant it, and that's why it meant so much to her.

As they were finishing breakfast, a rider from the castle arrived and asked to speak to Lord Kurt. The messenger and the lord disappeared into his quarters.

_Something's happened_, Keith thought as he gazed at the closed door. Feeling a hand on his arm, he turned to Allura. "Something's up. I can feel it."

"Me too," she replied.

Just a short while later, one of the young boys came to the table. "Akira, Lord Kurt requests your presence in his chambers."

Nodding, Keith replied, "I'm coming." Pushing back his stool, he looked at Allura who nodded. Following the lad, Keith went to the lord's quarters and requested entrance. When it was granted, he saw both men gathered at the fireplace, concern etched on both their faces. "Did you need me, my Lord?"

"Indeed, Akira. King Olen needs you. The queen has gone missing."

"When?"

The messenger spoke, "We believe she was taken yesterday afternoon on her return journey to Altea. King Olen thought she would be safest at the castle for the games and sent word for her to journey back in time for the posting of the contestants."

Keith was full into his authoritative role and continued with his questioning. "What of her guards?"

"All found dead about ten miles from the castle."

"What did those that she had stayed with have to say?"

The messenger was once again ready. "No one in the city saw the queen once she left the city gates. They did not know that she was missing until our search party informed them."

Keith was working to put all the pieces together, "How did King Olen find out about the abduction?"

"A letter was found in the throne room. It contained a lock of the queen's hair. That was all."

The castle actually didn't sound like a safe place. The queen would have been safer in the neighboring kingdom, but Keith understood the need to have loved ones close. None of that mattered now, the question now was, what was he supposed to do to save the queen? Looking to the messenger, he asked, "Does King Olen want my help?"

Shaking his head no, the young man said, "King Olen appreciates any assistance you can give, but he wants you to participate in the games."

"But that could endanger the queen."

Lord Kurt interjected, "Actually, the king thinks that your participation will cause the ones responsible to tip their hand. You see, if you participate and are on the verge of winning, those responsible may do something rash to keep the one they want to win on top."

Keith gave them a crooked smile, "So, the king wants to use me as bait?"

The messenger shifted uneasily on his feet. "I don't think… I mean, I'm sure the king…"

Raising a hand, Keith said, "It's okay. I understand and I'm willing to do what is needed."

The messenger added, "The King's goal is to find those responsible and remove the threat. This means he is quietly trying to locate the queen before she is released. Those responsible will not threaten the royal house after this."

Keith knew that those responsible would face a painful death for abducting the queen and threatening the royal family.

The messenger bowed in his direction as Lord Kurt said, "Thank you, Akira." Then the lord dismissed the messenger. Once the young man had left, he turned to Akira, "What do you make of it?"

"Well, it's obvious that they weren't making an idle threat and that they may actually harm the queen. However, that step may be more than they want to take. The end of the games is all the time we have. They will either return her alive or dead at that time. If they haven't gotten what they want, they may make further attempts on the family." Thinking for a moment, he said, "I'd like to go out for the next couple of days and see what I can find. I'd like to take Eleanor and Doren with me."

Surprised, the lord asked, "Doren?"

"Yes, he's becoming a skilled fighter. And," pausing here for a moment, he added, "if Doren were to help locate and return the queen, I believe that King Olen would not be able to deny it as an act of valor."

The words were not lost upon Lord Kurt who nodded and said, "Take what you need and leave when you are ready. The tournament starts precisely at noon on Monday. If you are not there for the first event, you will be disqualified for overall champion."

"I understand, my Lord. I will be back in time. We'll prepare to leave immediately." Bowing to the lord, he took his leave.

Finding Allura and Doren, he briefed them on his conversation. Doren was incredibly excited as he realized what helping locate the queen could mean to him. They gathered their supplies and headed out to the castle to find someone who could take them to the spot where the queen disappeared.

They arrived at the spot where the queen was taken by mid-afternoon. Unsure if the servant could be trusted, they sent him back to the castle. Dismounting, the three fanned out to look for anything that might help them. It was difficult to tell as the ground had been heavily trampled by King Olen's men as they cleaned up the bodies and searched themselves. Keith had no idea how the king had managed to keep this a secret so far. The king must have sent a very small group of men… and obviously ones that didn't know much about crime scenes or tracking as he looked at the disarray around him.

After searching the immediate area for over thirty minutes, Keith caught Allura's eye and shook his head. She understood that there clues at this point would be few. They would need to go into the forest on either side of the road and look for signs.

Twenty minutes later, Doren called out to them. When everyone had located his position, he pointed to some threads on a limb and evidence that horses had been in this section of the forest.

Keith clapped the young man on the back and said, "Excellent job, Doren. Would you like to lead the way?"

Nodding that he would, Doren followed the trampled greenery to a nearby stream where the trail became lost.

Keith eyed the stream and turned to Doren. "What lies upstream and downstream from here?"

"Upstream from here is only forest land until you reach the next province. Downstream you will find forest, but it leads to town."

Thinking carefully, Keith said, "Are there any of the noble houses close to this stream?"

Doren's eyes grew wide at the implication. "This stream will come within a mile of Eagle House before it flows into the town and after that, it will pass within two miles of Bruin House."

Thinking back to his run in with Wesley at the market and his vision of fighting Wesley at the games, it seemed clear to him, that Eagle House was the most likely culprit. However, he couldn't tell Doren about the vision, so they would have to find hard evidence linking the House to the kidnapping. "Let's go downstream and see what we find. I think the queen must be located somewhere near the town as she would need to be returned soon after the games." Keith's horse started side stepping and he reined in the impatient animal. Patting it on the neck he said, "I'll take the far bank, the two of you take this side."

Two hours later, they had seen evidence that the group had left the water a couple of times, only to return to it further downstream. They stopped now as Doren pointed out a trail that crossed the stream. "Eagle House lies about a mile in that direction," Doren said, pointing to the far bank where Keith was.

Looking at the trail, Keith said, "It's possible that they exited the stream here and went in either direction on the trail. However, I don't think it likely."

"Because they would be afraid someone would see them." Allura added.

"Indeed. While this isn't a main road to Eagle House, it gets enough traffic that it would be taking a huge chance." Doren said in agreement. "I doubt it is one that they would want to chance."

With those words, the three continued downstream. About a mile and a half down the stream, there were signs that several horses left the stream and headed into the woods on the Eagle House bank. They soon lost the trail as the woods thinned and there were large rocky areas.

In was now early evening and shadows were lengthening.

Dismounting, they stopped to eat a cold meal. Not knowing if those that had abducted the queen were nearby, it was safest not to light a fire. Once they had their meal in hand, Keith laid out their plan. They would return to Lion House for the night. Tomorrow, he would go into town and see if he could learn about anything unusual going on at any of the Houses and he would be noticed. Hopefully, the other houses wouldn't be interested in whereabouts of the other two. Doren and Eleanor would scope out Eagle House from a distance as well as outlying buildings. They would watch and wait to see if they could find anything unusual.

On the way back to Lion House, they discussed which noblemen might be participating in the games that started the day after tomorrow. It seemed that Wesley would indeed be the toughest competition.

Upon reaching the house, Keith sent Allura in to ready their room for the night while he assisted Doren with the horses. Once he was sure that she was away from the stable, he turned to the young man as he pulled off a saddle. "Doren?"

Throwing the saddle over a rail, he turned and said, "Yes, Akira?"

"I'm putting my trust in you, Doren." Keith's tone was dead serious and his eyes bored into the young man.

"Eleanor," stated Doren without any surprise.

Nodding his head, Keith said, "Yes. Eleanor."

Doren walked forward and put his hand on Akira's shoulder. "I know the honor you are giving me by allowing her to go with me. She is a mighty warrior in her own right, but I know what you are worried about. We are dealing with men who are not above using a woman to get what they want and if your woman got in the way…" Doren saw Akira's hands tighten into fists. He would not want to be the man that messed with Akira's woman. "I will protect her with my life as I would Sophia."

Keith's unclenched his fists. He was still anxious about letting Allura go on the mission, but it was necessary. Doren's words made him feel easier. There was no doubt in his mind that the young man would give his life. What more could he ask? Nodding at Doren, they completed their tasks and headed in to apprise Lord Kurt of what they learned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Thanks again to Dawn! I think she may be having second thoughts...

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

**A/N: ** Sorry, short chapter but some long ones coming up soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

The next day, Keith pulled Allura to the side before she and Doren headed out. She could see the concern in his eyes. He was letting her out of his sphere of protection, and he hated it. Putting a hand on his arm outside the stable, she reassured him, "I'll be fine. I won't tell you not to worry, because that would be like telling the wind not to blow." Moving her hand from his arm to his face, she ran a finger down his jaw line. As she saw his eyes darken with emotion, she leaned forward and closed her eyes.

Keith knew she was inviting him to kiss her. Every fiber in his being wanted to indulge in that kiss, and he leaned down and paused with his lips hovering just an inch from hers.

Unfortunately, that was the exact moment that Doren strode out of the stable and announced, "Everything is ready –" Turning red, Doren watched the couple break apart quickly. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Walking past him into the stable, Keith said, "No problem, Doren."

Doren looked over at Eleanor and saw that she was pouting. It might not be a problem for Akira, he thought, but Eleanor seemed to have a problem with it. A moment later, Akira led out the horse loaded with two sleeping rolls and provisions. They would just take the one horse since it would be easier to conceal than two. Doren easily mounted and reached his hand down to pull Eleanor up behind him. It felt a little odd to have a woman astride the horse behind him, but as her arms encircled him to hold on, he thought he'd very much like to do this with Sophia.

Keith watched them ride away, knowing that he wouldn't see Allura again until they found the queen or the games ended. He would see Doren the next day since he was entered in the archery event. To not show would invite questions. During that time, Allura would be alone. He couldn't dwell on that fact.

Turning for the stable to get his horse, he considered the thought that their time here was drawing to a close. They had been here over two months… how much time had passed in the real world? What would they return to? Shaking his head as he put the saddle on his horse, he realized that he needed to concentrate on what was going on here. He was a marked man, and he couldn't be distracted by concerns for Allura or thoughts of a world that he would only return to when his quest here was complete.

Swinging into the saddle and heading out towards town, Keith focused on the task ahead of him.

Keith returned to Lion House in the late afternoon, weary from prying information from the townspeople. For all of his efforts, he had gained only a little knowledge, but it solidified his thoughts. Two weeks earlier, five outlanders had come in with some of the men from Eagle House and bought some supplies. Keith was not surprised to learn that Wesley was among the men. What the clerk found unusual was that the men had not been seen since. The clerk had provided the information in a hushed whisper. When it came to talk of Eagle House, not many wanted to share. When they did, it was with a sense of fear. The only reason they were willing to chance talking to him was the fact that his fighting skills were well-known, and everyone wanted him to topple Eagle House at the games.

As he ate his supper with Alfred and Anton, he wondered how Doren and Allura were doing. His dinner companions sensed that he missed his beautiful friend and tried to cheer him up. Keith smiled at their jokes, and he appreciated their attempts to lift his spirits. However, he had a lot on his mind. Standing at the end of the meal, he said, "Forgive me gentlemen, but I'm going to retire early. The games start tomorrow and I want to be rested." He accepted their well-wishes and headed up to his room.

His room. This would be the first night in two months that he had slept alone. Sure, they hadn't had sex, but he had grown accustomed to the pressure of her body up against him, the feel of her arm across his chest, and the softness of her hair on his shoulder. He let out a sigh as he closed his door. He would probably not be well-rested for the games tomorrow, but he would try.

Keith pulled his tunic over his head as he walked across the room. Dropping it on the bed, he noticed Allura's gown folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Picking it up, he noted that it was the one she used last night. Closing his eyes, he brought the gown to his face and inhaled the floral scent. Putting it down, he whispered softly, "Be safe, my Princess."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters.

**Beta:** Dawn

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

A loud knock woke Keith the following morning. "Time to rise, Akira! The day of Lion House's restoration is at hand!"

Keith rolled over in the bed and said out loud to himself and to whatever spirits might be listening, "I know, I know. You don't have to beat me over the head with it." He turned his head to the side as he stretched his arm out into the empty space beside him. Allura... how were she and Doren doing? He felt the tension in his jaw as he thought of her being in danger. Working to relax his body, he knew that he had to trust her. But then it wasn't her that he didn't trust; it was that scum from Eagle House. _Agh_! He was already tensing up again. Best thing to do was to get up and moving. He wouldn't truly feel at ease until he saw her again, but that probably would not be for a few days.

After a hearty breakfast, the members of Lion House headed out to the arena for the start of the games. Keith looked at the stands that were almost overflowing, and then to the podium where Olen stood with Sophia. The king hid his concern quite well, although he often darted glances around the arena. Keith figured that he was hoping for Rene to appear.

At the sounding of a gong, Olen issued the proclamation to start the games. A crescendo of cheers assailed Keith's ears as the king turned to take his seat.

Lord Kurt had explained to him how the games would unfold. Today would be archery and staff. Tomorrow would be javelin and brawling, with the sword fighting competition on the final day. Each house could enter five members in each event competition, but you had to be entered in all five events in order to be eligible for the overall championship.

Keith breathed a sigh of relief as Doren came up beside him, slightly out of breath. Looking carefully at the youth, he asked, "Everything all right?"

Doren nodded. "We have been watching, but haven't spotted anything unusual." And then Doren grinned at Akira as he said, "Eleanor misses you." He laughed slightly as a smile flitted across Akira's face.

The smile stayed on Keith's face as he moved forward to listen to the pairings for the archery contest. The pairings were just to give the participants someone to compete against. Scoring for this event was based on your accuracy and not whether you beat the person you were paired against. He grimaced slightly, as he thought about his archery skills. They had improved over the last two months as Allura had continued to train him along with the other men, but he was still not at the level he wanted to be. However, he knew he was a perfectionist. He was hoping for a top ten finish out of the twenty-five competing. When he told Doren this, he was surprised when Doren laughed. "What? Is that too ambitious?"

Doren continued to chuckle as he patted the taller man on the back. "You are way too hard on yourself, Akira. I'm expecting you to be top five."

An hour later, Keith drew his arrow to shoot at his last target. It was a stationary target and he set his eyes on where he wanted the arrow to go. He drew the arrow back so that the bowstring was touching his cheek. He had tried his best to remember all that Allura had taught him – don't grip the bow… 45 degree angle… keep the arm straight but not rigid…. He released the arrow and kept his stance until it went true to the mark. He heard the cheers around him as he dropped his arms and soon felt Lord Kurt's hand on his back accompanied by, "Well done!"

After two and half hours this part of the games ended and Lion House had done well. Lord Kurt had placed at number 3, Keith at number 5 and Doren at number 6. Wesley had placed at number 4 just in front of Keith. The fight would be on for overall champion between them. Soon after the announcement of the standings, Doren left to rejoin Allura. Keith went with the others back to Lion House for lunch. The more grueling staff competition would begin right after lunch.

At lunch, Keith learned that Anton was one of the judges that helped to tally the points at the competitions. He felt a lot better knowing that Anton would be monitoring the process. He wouldn't put it past the other houses to cheat, and Anton would do his best to put a stop to it. Anton also told him that the betting pools had him favored in the staff event. When Keith had tried to indicate a possible exaggeration of his skills, Anton had outright laughed at him.

Walking up to the wall with the board displaying the match-ups outside the arena, Keith looked for his name first and then that of Wesley. They were on opposite sides of the brackets and would only meet in the final if they both made it.

Alfred came up behind him and looked at the board. Keith was the only member of Lion House that had a high ranking on the board. The other four from Lion House had made great improvements in their skills with Keith, but probably wouldn't break the top 10. "Akira, it doesn't matter how the boys place. I want you to know that they have made marked improvement under your tutelage. With continued practice, I know they will be contenders next year." Alfred was rewarded with a smile from Akira.

Keith turned with a smile and said, "I think Marcus may surprise you. He could be top 10."

Alfred turned to the board and saw his placement and said, "I'll be sure to watch him closely. Now, let's head to the stands and watch a few rounds before it's your turn."

Keith sat beside Alfred as he watched a man from Bruin House take on one from Caiman House. There were two ten minute rounds and points were made from landing blows and getting your opponent to yield. If you knocked your opponent out in the first ten minute round, they had the chance to compete in the second round if they were awake. If they were not, then they forfeited the round. Because there was a need for additional competitors for the staff, brawling and sword competitions, names were drawn. Those not chosen by their house to compete but who wanted a chance, could put their name in a hat in the hopes that they would be called to fill out the competition bracket. This meant that in the first round, there were a number of less skilled opponents.

When it was time, Keith began moving to the staging area to ready himself. He was surprised at the varied skill levels in the competition. Most of the fighters he saw were very good, but some of those chosen by their house as well as those drawn to fill out the brackets, only had basic skills. He was pleased that all three of the four Lion House participants had already advanced to the next round. The only one not to make it had faced Wesley, last year's winner. It had given Keith a chance to see his skills in action. He was good, but he was not unbeatable.

As Keith went out to face his opponent, a hush fell over the crowd. While the members of Lion House were familiar with his skills and some of the villagers had ventured out to see him practice, the majority had only heard rumors and gossip. Catching a glimpse of Wesley in the stands, he knew that the Eagle House nobleman would be checking out his skills just as he had done earlier. Well, he would show him some things, but not everything unless he was pushed. The more that he was able to catch Wesley off-guard, the better it would be.

Keith's opponent was from Bruin House. While his skills were adequate, Keith felt that he was definitely the weakest of those entered for the Bruins. But then, that would be why he was paired with Keith as round one usually pitted weaker against stronger to weed out those less skilled. Midway through the first round, Keith countered a down strike and landed a blow against his opponent's head. The man went down quickly. Keith waited while he was attended to and while the man did regain consciousness, he didn't have his wits about him to engage in round 2 and had to forfeit. _Well, that's one way to keep from showing Wesley too much_, Keith thought to himself as he accepted congratulations from other Lion House members.

Making his way back to the stands, Keith looks for Lord Kurt and worked his way over to where he sat. It was time to watch more of his possible competition.

Lord Kurt spoke briefly to Akira, and then was quiet. He could see that the young man mentally appraised his possible competition. Kurt doubted that even Wesley would be able to hold his own against the young man from the Karta province. And with those last thoughts, he turned back to watch the competition.

In the second round, Keith's opponent was from Caiman House. While he went the full two rounds with Keith, he didn't score many points. Halfway through the second time period, he made rash moves in vain attempts to knock Keith out. At the end of the round, the disgruntled man refused to congratulate Keith and left the arena muttering to himself about outlanders.

Following the same routine as the previous round, Keith found Lord Kurt who ran interference for him. Kurt easily engaged well-wishers in conversation, so that Keith could watch the competitors. Keith noticed that Wesley counted on making a big move and scoring on a few big hits which sent his scores higher. However, he was sloppy with the basic moves and allowed a number of hits that could have been avoided in an attempt to lull his opponents into an expected move.

Moving to prep for round 3, Keith met his opponent in the staging area and wished him well. Keith was just sad that he was facing Marcus. However, even if Keith beat him, he had already broken into the top ten. Marcus actually did a better job than Keith's other two opponents. But then, he and Marcus had been sparring almost daily for weeks. At the end of the two rounds, both men gave each other a congratulatory hug. Keith had emerged victorious as expected, but Marcus had acquitted himself well. Keith knew that in a couple of years, he had the potential to win the event.

By now it was early evening with only two rounds to go. After a short fifteen minute break, Keith would be taking on a member of Eagle House named Gaius, and Wesley would take on a member of Caiman House. The winners of these two matches would meet in the final. Keith knew that he didn't need to be thinking about the possible match with Wesley, or he'd risk stupid errors due to overconfidence. He especially needed to pay attention, because Gaius was from Eagle House. Keith wouldn't put it past him to try a dirty move.

Since there were only two matches in this round, they would be done one at a time so that everyone could watch both matches. Since Keith was the newcomer, he would fight in the second match. This gave Wesley a longer time to rest between rounds. But Keith was all right with this as it made sense as he didn't have any standing in the games except for the name he was making for himself right now.

Keith watched Wesley's match closely. The man from Caiman House was definitely skilled in the staff and the point advantage shifted back and forth between them with Wesley managing to win by a small margin. Keith was glad to see him winded at the end of the second round as that would only help him if he had to face him in the finals.

Nodding to Lord Kurt, Keith stood and went to the staging area for his match. Gaius didn't even acknowledge his presence as they waited, giving Keith a disapproving glance. Keith thought he heard him mutter, "outlander rubbish," before they were introduced. The derogatory comments meant nothing to Keith as he spun his staff around.

As soon as the gong sounded, Gais was on the offensive with a downstrike and thrust. Keith blocked them and then made a thrust of his own which scored a point by glancing Gaius' side. This did nothing to improve the mood of the surly man. The first ten minute round was almost even with Keith edging out Gaius. When the second round started, it seemed that Gaius had grown impatient. In all of his previous matches, he had been in the lead at the end of the first round and beat his opponents fairly easily. Being behind to someone he considered trash, did not sit well with him. So when he made a rash decision that left his back unprotected, Keith took advantage of it with several strikes which left the man on his hands and knees. Using his staff, Keith pushed Gaius over and forced him to yield.

Moving back, Keith allowed Gaius to stand and regain his staff so they could continue the match. He could see that Gaius was furious. The rest of the match went completely in Keith's favor as Gaius couldn't make up the point difference. At the end of the match, he stormed out the arena to jeers from the crowd.

There was only the one match left now. The championship for the staff competition.

There was a lot of noise around during the short break between rounds but Keith tuned it out. He could see Wesley glaring at him from a group of Eagle House members across the arena. Gaius was beside him and telling him something. Perhaps Gaius thought he knew something about Keith's technique that Wesley could use. It didn't matter to Keith. Obviously, it couldn't be anything too useful as it hadn't helped Gaius any.

At the sounding of the gong, the two combatants faced each other in defensive stances. Keith could already tell that Wesley would not make the kind of rash decisions that Gaius had. In a quick move that caught Keith off-guard, Wesley landed a blow to Keith's ribs and back. Jumping back and blocking a move that would have hit him in the head, Keith eyed his opponent carefully.

Wesley laughed and said, "You're done with the amateurs now, Akira." He quickly launched another attack that Keith was able to successfully block this time and Keith tried several strikes of his own but Wesley blocked them. The match continued back and forth with few points being scored. At the end of the first round, Wesley was ahead of Keith by a point.

Keith took the short break between rounds to consider Wesley's moves so far. Most had been straightforward thrusts and down strikes with a few spinning moves. He had not done any moves that focused on Keith's legs. Keith started thinking, _Wesley is a tall man and stoutly built… perhaps it's time for me to see how well he jumps._ With a slight smile curving his lips, Keith went back into the marked space for the round and spun his staff.

Walking into the space with a swagger, Wesley said, "I don't see where you have much to smile about outlander. You're behind and I don't see you going ahead."

Keith let him talk and didn't answer but smiled all the more as it seemed to irritate the big man. In fact, Keith could almost see the anger building in him. Perhaps he'd be able to get him into a rash move and do a leg strike at the same time. A little baiting of the trap was in order… "I'm smiling because I'm planning on winning, Wesley. It just took me a round to figure you out, but you're fairly easy to decipher." Keith was rewarded by a lunge and a grunt from Wesley. Yes, indeed, just a little more bait. Circling Wesley, Keith asked, "Do you even try to help the others in your House or is your ego too large to allow for competition?" And just like that, something seemed to snap in Wesley and he did a hard down strike that Keith blocked hard to the side. While Wesley was slightly off balance Keith spun quickly and angled his staff behind Wesley's legs dropping him like a sack of flour. Kicking Wesley's staff to the side, Keith placed the tip of his staff on Wesley's throat and said in a low voice, "Yield."

Wesley looked up into the intense dark eyes of the outlander but didn't speak. He felt the pressure of the staff increase on his throat. Reaching up and grabbing the staff, he barked out, "Yield! I yield, damn it!"

Stepping to the side, Keith waited for Wesley to stand and catch his breath before squaring off. He wasn't one for taunting people and in his mind, what he had done was just make a few comments that were really observations.

Wesley looked at Akira with narrowed eyes. It would be hard to come back against this man. While Akira was only a few points ahead, there wasn't much time left and he had had problems scoring against him. Well, if Akira could make comments, so could he. Giving a quick glance to the stands, Wesley said, "So where's your wench, Akira? Has she left you?" He circled Akira. "It would be a shame if she has. We all thought it considerate of you to bring your own whore along instead of dirtying our women with your Karta filth." Wesley watch Akira closely and while something seemed to spark in those black eyes, he didn't strike out rashly. Perhaps a little more goading was needed. "You know I had my eye-"

Wesley didn't have a chance to finish. Noticing that Welsey was focusing greatly on Keith's face and not on his hands while talking, Keith tuned out the dribble that the man was spouting and launched a calculated attack.

Wesley had been expecting a rash move, not the precisely delivered thrust and slashes. He was caught off guard and it took all of his skill to block the moves but he couldn't block all of them and two landed, adding to Akira's lead. At the end of the series of moves, both men were breathing heavily and while he didn't concede defeat yet, Wesley knew it was inevitable.

Moving his hands back into defensive position on his staff, Keith said with a smile, "Don't get too caught up in your own fantasies, Wesley." A grunt was the only response he received.

Two minutes later, the match ended and Keith had placed first with Wesley second. Marcus had placed seventh and was ecstatic about his finish. It was a happy group that walked back to Lion House that night. The day had been their best in five years and it did seem that Lion House was on the way to being restored.

Wesley, Gaius, and several others from Eagle House watched the celebration of the Lion members with narrowed eyes and angry hearts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. How sad for me.

**Beta:** Dawn - Can't thank her enough!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Day 2 of the games began bright and clear. As Keith sat up in bed, he realized just how much yesterday had taken out of him. Stretching his arms above his head, he took notice of the sore muscles and bruised areas. He would definitely make use of the natural remedies the House used for aches and pains.

At breakfast, Anton and Alfred reviewed with him again the day's events. He could easily hear the excitement in their voices and see it in their demeanor. Doing well at the games yesterday had definitely boosted morale at the house. Keith listened as they explained how the javelin event would be scored; it was similar to the archery event and would be a fast moving event. The brawling event would be structured exactly as the staff event had been. Anton told him that after his win with the staff, that those in charge of setting the match-ups had moved him to a second place ranking behind Wesley, once again guaranteeing that they would not meet until the final match. It also set him up for easier matches at the beginning of the event. The only difference between this event and the staff event was that if you were knocked out or if you had to yield, you didn't have the chance to continue.

When they arrived at the arena, a large crowd assembled with people searching out the best seats and views. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Keith looked away from the crowd and into Anton's smiling face.

"You have done us proud, Akira. Best of luck to you, t'day." Glancing over his shoulder at a small group of older men, he said, "Time for me to go assist with the event preparations." With a final squeeze on Akira's shoulder, he left, leaving the young man alone for the moment.

Looking around, Keith saw the other four javelin competitors for Lion House standing with Lord Kurt. Walking over to them, he was immediately greeted with smiles and encouragement. He looked over the four who had been chosen and realized that they all had the chance to be top ten. The javelin was currently the strong event for Lion House, and he looked forward to the results.

As expected, just two short hours later, the javelin competition ended with Lion House doing very well. Wesley finished in first place and Keith in third. Luckily the scoring for the championship went on points scored, so Keith could make up points in the next two events. The cheering of the contingent from Lion House was very loud with other members placing at 5, 8, 10, and 12. It was by far their best event, and Keith expected the ale to be flowing at lunch. Smiling, he continued to accept congratulations as the group walked back to Lion House for the meal.

After the meal, which Keith ate sparingly, Lord Kurt pulled him to the side. "Akira, are you all right? You didn't eat much and you were quiet. Perhaps I should say, even quieter than usual." Looking at the younger man's face, he said, "It's Eleanor, isn't it?" Seeing Akira nod, he continued, "If anything had happened, I'm sure we would know. Those involved would want you to know in order to control you." Squeezing Akira's shoulder, he added, "The best way we can help them, is continue on as normal. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Now, let's head on to the arena and see if Lion House can continue with its improved placements."

Keith followed along in the lord's wake thinking over what he had said. He knew it to be true. But for someone that had been called a control freak on more than one occasion, and by more than one person… well, it was hard to let go of that control. Shaking his head, he picked up his pace. He needed to clear his head because he needed to do well in this competition to keep his position close to Wesley's.

Reaching the staging area, Keith began pulling off his tunic and shirt. Hearing a laugh behind him, he turned to see Alfred.

"Let me give you a hand, Akira," he said reaching out to take the tunic and fold it. Looking back at Akira he smiled. "If you were fighting women, your clothing… or lack thereof, would certainly be a distraction to them in a match."

Keith laughed and said, "There's only one woman I want to wrestle with."

The laugh stayed in Alfred's eyes as he said, "That I know, Akira, that I know." His tone became serious as he said, "Be careful out there, Akira. I wouldn't put it past some of those competing to attempt to injure you on purpose."

"In order to help Wesley?"

"Aye." Alfred nodded. "Just be careful, son."

Keith smiled back at him. "I'll be as careful as possible in an event where everyone is attempting to hit, kick, and take you down."

Alfred laughed at his own absurdity. "True. All the same…"

"I'll be as careful as possible, Alfred." Keith patted him on the back and gave him his folded shirt. "Will you take these for me?"

Nodding, Alfred took the clothing and headed to the stands. Keith leaned back against the wooden wall for a moment and collected himself. Opening his eyes, he went out to face his first opponent.

Two hours later, Keith had finished his first two rounds. Early in the first ten minute round of his first match, he knocked out his opponent. His opponent in round 2 yielded at the beginning of the second ten minute round. All in all, he hadn't had to expend a lot of energy yet. However, he had seen his next opponent fight in an earlier round, and he knew that the man called Jonas could give him some trouble. There was also the added concern that Jonas came from Eagle House.

When round 3 started and the two men began circling each other, Keith noticed that Jonas was favoring his right leg. It was an observation that could be helpful in planning his strikes. After trading several blows to the body, Keith swung around to deliver a roundhouse kick, but was caught off guard. Jonas had grabbed his leg and pulled causing Keith to fall on his back. Jonas dropped Keith's leg as Keith lay momentarily winded on the ground. Thinking he now had the upper hand, Jonas dropped to the ground intending to land on Keith's chest. However, Keith saw what was happening and moved his body so that his legs were partially under Jonas as he landed.

Cursing at the knee that was in his chest, Jonas pushed it to the side with his left arm and pushed his body up on his right arm. Seeing the opening, Keith pulled Jonas' left arm to the side as he swung his right leg up and over Jonas' left shoulder. The rest happened so fast, no one was quite sure what happened. Maneuvering Jonas' right arm to the side and then swinging his left leg up to lock over his right ankle, Keith had Jonas in a classic triangle choke hold. Jonas was grunting heavily and trying to pull himself out of the hold, but all he was doing was tightening it.

"Yield, Jonas!" Keith said. When he didn't receive a response, he said between breaths, "Well…if you… won't yield… you'll just… have to pass out…" Rotating his hips slightly, Keith applied more pressure to the arteries supplying the blood to Jonas' brain. Moments later, Jonas' body went limp. Unlocking his legs from the hold, Keith slid back allowing Jonas' body to drop to the ground. Almost immediately, he was surrounded by the men of Lion House. Pulling him up, they congratulated him on his victory. Looking past his friends, he saw the glares being directed at him from the men of Eagle House as they revived a confused Jonas. As the congratulations continued, he thought, t_wo more rounds… let me win two more rounds._

Just thirty minutes later, round 4 was set to begin. Standing at the edge of the area marked for the match, Keith watched his adversary bounce on the balls of his feet with nervous energy. Mikado was from Bruin House, and he matched the name being a bear of a man. He stood two inches taller than Keith and probably weighed at least fifty pounds more. Add to that the man was muscled. The weight wasn't in fat, but hard muscle. Keith knew if he went to the ground with this guy he probably wouldn't get up. Mikado's opponent in the last round had to be carried off the field in a stretcher. The officials had to pull him off the guy and when he stood up, he scanned the crowd until he found Keith and then he smiled a smile that showed off several missing teeth. He was sending a message and Keith got it loud and clear.

When the gong sounded, Mikado moved right in throwing some punch combinations. Keith blocked most, but some got through, including a particularly heavy punch to his ribs. Then Mikado surprised Keith by rushing him in an attempt to take him down, and he really had to brace himself to stay upright. Moving slightly to the side, Mikado moved behind Keith to take his back and locked his hands around Keith. Knowing he was in a very bad position and a body slam to the ground was imminent, Keith moved rapidly. Using both hands to press down on the weak arm of the grip, he broke the hold. In a series of quick moves, he locked Makido's arm in a move known as a Kimura. Moving quickly, he placed his left shin against the inside of Makido's left leg as he dropped into a sitting position. The move flipped Makido over on his back and Keith rolled over keeping the pressure on the arm. Keith applied pressure that if increased would either break the arm or dislocate the shoulder. When Makido didn't yield, Keith increased the pressure until his opponent cried out, "Yield!"

Breathing heavily, Keith stood and extended a hand down to Makido who ignored it as he held onto his injured arm. A man from Eagle House ran out of the crowd from behind Keith and threw a punch, hitting Keith in the side of the head and knocking him to his knees. Several men in the crowd grabbed the man before he could deliver another blow and dragged him off. Keith stayed on his knees, slightly stunned from the blow. Lord Kurt and Alfred rushed to his side to see if he was all right. Accepting their assistance, Keith stood unsteadily as Anton came over.

"The man was just outraged that an outlander was allowed to participate in the games." Pausing for a second, Anton continued, "At least that's what he and the representatives from Eagle House are saying, but we all know it's an attempt to throw Akira off his game." The men around Akira all muttered and nodded. "I demanded that the final match against Wesley be delayed for twenty minutes instead of ten. There was some muttering, but they all agreed. How could they not?" After a scowl of indignation, Anton's features turned into a joyful expression. "Akira, good fellow, what was that move? It was incredible! I've never seen anything like it! I think you could have broken his damn arm!"

There was such glee in the older man's voice that Keith couldn't help but smile as he massaged the spot on his head that received the blow. "It's a move I've used before and is well-known where I come from. And yes, if he hadn't yielded when he did I would have broken or dislocated his arm." Keith listened with a smile on his face at the buzz that comment generated. The buzz was quickly followed by requests to be taught the move.

Lord Kurt saw Keith rubbing his head and said, "I think we should let Akira sit for a few minutes. We all need to remember that he has to fight again in just a short while." With those words, the men of Lion House parted to let Akira through to a bench where he could rest. He listened to the chatter around him. Lion House was doing well in this event as well, with Keith either placing first or second and the other men of Lion House all placing in the top fifteen.

One of the officials soon came by to say that it was about five minutes before the final round. Keith stood and made his way to the fighting area. Not wanting to be rushed, he preferred to stand at the edge and collect himself for a minute before stepping in to fight. He quickly reviewed what he had seen of Wesley's fighting skills. He was a strong striker and could grapple on the ground. He didn't do any kicking, but relied heavily on his upper body strength to strike and wrestle. Looking across the open ground, he locked eyes with the man he seemed destined to fight in multiple ways. This wasn't the fight from his vision… that one had been during the day. Before he could think further on it, the gong sounded and into the fray he went.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. How sad for me.

**Beta:** Dawn - Can't thank her enough!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

_Not good. So not good._ Keith thought as he lay on his back. The tight grip of his legs around Wesley's torso kept the larger man in a full guard position. However, Wesley still managed a number of strikes before Keith was able to snake an arm around his opponent's neck and pull him in close, limiting Wesley's striking ability. Keith could already feel his left eye swelling and knew he would be in a great deal of pain tonight at Lion House. He figured he had less than a minute to hold on and then the gong would sound ending the round. Until Wesley took him down, they were pretty even. The takedown and subsequent hits had racked up a lot of points for Wesley, and Keith knew he'd probably have to knock him out or submit him in order to win. Gritting his teeth as Wesley landed a blow to his bruised ribs, he listened for the gong.

When it sounded, he drew a deep breath as Wesley's weight was finally off his chest. Walking to the side to get a drink of water, he was fully aware of the murmuring crowd. He had been so dominant in his other matches, that they had expected a quick battle. He, on the other hand, had known that it wouldn't be an easy fight. But even he had to admit, he hadn't expected to end up on the receiving end of a ground and pound. His thoughts turned to how he could win the match.

As the gong sounded and the two men faced off for another ten minute bout, the cries of the crowd became deafening. Everyone knew that Akira needed to win the match to stay even or pull ahead of Wesley. If he didn't win, the sword competition would become even more critical.

Knowing that Wesley didn't use kicks, he decided to focus on them to start this round. Most likely, if he and his House didn't use kicks, then he probably wouldn't be able to defend against them very well. Keith traded a few punches with Wesley and threw a few mid-body leg kicks. One of the leg kicks landed, but the other missed and Keith noted that Wesley immediately stepped forward to throw a punch. This provided Keith with the idea of a trap. He traded a few more strikes and barely avoided another takedown by Wesley. The time was right to bait and spring the trap. Keith threw a mid-body roundhouse kick with his right leg that he knew would miss Wesley. Knowing that Wesley would most likely step forward to deliver a strike, Keith immediate delivered a back kick with his left foot driving into Wesley's abdomen. Wesley quickly started backing up holding his midsection as Keith rushed him and took him to the ground. Immediately putting his right arm around Wesley's neck, he pushed Wesley's right arm up and across the body. This placed Wesley's shoulder between them. Keith locked his right hand around his own left bicep and put his left hand on Wesley's head. Using his feet and legs to push his body weight forward, the chokehold tightened on his opponent. The pressure from Keith's arm and Wesley's own shoulder soon caused him to black out. Caught up in the exhilaration of the fight, Keith didn't realize that Wesley had lost consciousness until the officials were pulling him off.

As he stood in a daze, realizing that his trap had worked and that he had won, he was rushed by a group of Lion House members who quickly raised him on their shoulders. Laughing at his friends, he looked around and saw the excitement that was in the crowd. It was only a moment before they began shouting his name… "Akira! Akira! Akira!" He knew that tomorrow would be the realization of his final vision. Tomorrow was the key.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. How sad for me.

**Beta:** Dawn - Can't thank her enough!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Keith gritted his teeth as Lord Kurt applied an ointment to a cut on his cheekbone. It was the morning of the final day of competition and the men, and women, of Lion House were doing all they could to ready the last five contestants for the event. Special attention was being paid to Keith as the expectation for him to win as overall champion had grown each day.

Lord Kurt chuckled at the grimace on Akira's face. "You can take a beating from Wesley with hardly a sound, but a healing ointment gives you pain?"

Cutting his eyes up towards the lord, he gritted out, "I am just thankful that Wesley didn't have that salve… or I'd have yielded in the first round."

A raucous laugh erupted from Kurt, and he slapped Akira on the back, bringing a curse from the young man's lips. "Ahhh! Sorry, Akira! I forget that you have been bruised, and I certainly don't want to be the one to cause you more pain!" Knowing that Akira had many bruised muscles from two days of events, he asked, "Did the liniment that Una gave you last night help your soreness?"

It had indeed helped. But it only helped the muscles that he could apply it to. The muscles on his back had only received a cursory application as it was difficult for him to reach that area. It was true there were any number of people who would have helped, but he had his unusual scars from the Right of Challenge to hide. Pushing thoughts of the woman that could have helped him to the side, he answered the lord. "Indeed it did, Lord Kurt. I plan to bathe with it after breakfast before we head out."

The comment brought on another round of laughter from Kurt. Once his laughter subsided, he glanced to be sure that none were near. "I spoke to King Olen yesterday."

Keith looked at him and raised a brow.

"He has heard nothing and no further news has been given of the queen."

"I'm not surprised. There really isn't anything else to be said until after the competition."

A look of concern crossed Kurt's face. "There's something you should know about today's competition, Akira."

"I don't understand… isn't it set up like the staff event? We complete in two, ten minute rounds that are scored. Blunted wooden swords and buckler shields are to be used. Has something changed?"

"No and yes." Kurt replied vaguely.

Keith's eyes narrowed. "Tell me now, my Lord. I don't want to be surprised at the games."

"The event is to be as you described. However, in the final round, combatants have the option to make a change." Kurt paused a moment to decide the best way to describe the possible change. "If both combatants are vying for the championship, the request can be made to substitute real blades for the wooden ones."

Closing his eyes, Keith asked, "What else?"

"If he requests and you refuse, he will automatically be crowned champion and the match will not be fought."

"And when I accept the challenge?"

Kurt noticed that Akira had already made his choice: the choice to fight no matter what. "You fight the two rounds. Since you will be using real blades, severe injury or death may result. If one is killed or injured so that he cannot continue, the other is declared victor and champion. If placed in a position where the person yields, the other is champion."

Finally opening his eyes, Keith asked, "So it doesn't have to be a fight to the death?"

With a soft voice, Kurt answered, "It doesn't have to be for you, Akira. However, I think we both know that if Wesley has the chance, he will kill you." Kurt had grown very fond of the young man seated in front of him. To think that a member of one of the noble houses would do such a thing because of pride and ego was abhorrent to him. But then, these were also men that had most likely kidnapped the queen. Nothing was beneath them.

Keith nodded at him in understanding, but asked a question out of curiosity. "How often is the request made?"

Dropping to sit on the bench beside Akira, Kurt replied, "The games have been going for over a century. In my lifetime and that of my father, the request has only been made twice." Lord Kurt stood after saying this and Akira stood to face him.

"And the outcome of the matches?"

Kurt saw the intensity in Akira's dark eyes. It was as if he already knew the answer. "Only one walked away from those matches."

Keith didn't let his eyes falter from those of the House Lord as he said, "Eleanor."

"She will be treated as a lady and nothing less. She can remain at the Hall for as long as she wishes. If she prefers to return to Karta, she will have a full escort. Have no fear for your lady, Akira."

Only nodding and walking away toward the dining hall, dark thoughts swirled in Keith's mind as he pondered what might happen to Allura…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith stood in the staging area looking at the match-ups. It would be another taxing five rounds. Even if the competition wasn't strong, just fighting for twenty minutes five different times would be wearing. For anyone competing for the title of champion, this was almost like a war of attrition. Of the ten men who had originally been slated to compete in all five events, only five remained. The rest had been injured in a previous event. But that only made things better for him.

In just an hour, the first two rounds were over. The caliber of the competition in the two rounds was lower than that of previous events because of those that had to withdraw. Round 3 was imminent, and Keith was facing a member of Caiman House. The two men were of similar build and height. Keith sensed that this man would be a tough opponent and when the gong sounded, he was proved right. The match was close with Keith only edging him out by a few points. Even though he knew from his vision that he was destined to be in the final match, he couldn't expect this vision to come true simply because he had foreseen it. No, he had to do his part, which seemed to require a lot of effort and bruising.

After the round, Keith walked to a bench to sit and catch his breath. Two rounds… Where were Allura and Doren? Time was running out. Keith came out of his private ponderings as Anton called him back to the arena for round 4.

Facing him across the circle was Jorrah, one of the men that had ambushed him in the warehouse behind the market. When the gong sounded and they stepped into the circle with their wooden swords and bucklers, Keith gave him a verbal jab. "I'm surprised to see you here, Jorrah. I didn't think you'd be honorable enough to attack me from the front."

The words sent Jorrah into a fury as he lashed out with hard and fast strikes that landed against Keith's buckler.

_That's right, my friend, wear yourself out with anger,_ Keith thought to himself. Unfortunately for Keith, Jorrah had a lot of anger that fueled him into the second half of the match. At the break, Keith was ahead by only a few points.

Now that Jorrah was finally tiring, Keith could see breaks in his form that allowed him to get in some quality attacks. Finally, with only a minute or so remaining in the match, Keith was able to bring his sword down on Jorrah's sword arm. If it had been a real sword, Jorrah would have lost his arm just below the elbow. Instead, he only dropped his sword. Knowing that Keith had managed to win the match, Jorrah looked at him with hatred as he called out a disgruntled, "Yield!" as he held his injured arm tight against his body.

When the gong sounded, the scene that had played out numerous times over the last three days played once again. Well-wishers surrounded Keith while angry glares from the other houses were sent in his direction. Luckily for Keith, the members of Lion House and townspeople well outnumbered those of the other houses. Looking around the arena, he realized in about fifteen minutes, his last vision would come to pass. _Allura, where are you?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. How sad for me.

**Beta:** Dawn - Can't thank her enough!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

_Early that same morning…_

Allura tucked the bone of the squirrel leg she had just finished into the pouch at her waist. Squirrel for breakfast wasn't her norm, but you couldn't be picky when doing surveillance. She had killed two squirrels yesterday, and Doren had cleaned and cooked them away from the Hall. Having eaten jerky and dry bread the day before, Allura thought that the squirrel had tasted wonderful. Pulling a scrap of cloth from the pocket of her pants, she wiped her greasy fingers. _Nanny would just die if she saw me… and to be honest, I feel pretty grimy myself_. Except for a brief splash in the stream, she had been unable to thoroughly bathe. _Ugh! I'm lucky they can't smell me from here._ She shifted her weight and swung her legs so that both dangled on the same side of the large oak limb. The tree was very leafy and had sturdy limbs. Best of all, it was far enough away that she could keep an eye on the back entrance to the Hall without fear of discovery. _Soon, Keith. I hope we'll be coming soon._

Just moments later, she saw one of the men that had attacked them in the town… _What is his name? Ah, yes, Jorrah. Where are you going so early in the morning?_ Quickly climbing down the tree, she jumped the last couple of feet landing lightly on the balls of her feet. Moving quietly over to a neighboring tree, she shook Doren's shoulder as he slept at the base and put a finger to her lips.

Allura pointed toward the woods opposite of them, and Doren nodded. Standing and grabbing his bow and sword, he followed her along the tree line. Jorrah traveled about four miles on foot through the trees. He didn't follow any path or trail, but seemed to know where he was going. It had been hard to follow him without being seen or heard. Following the trail he left, they arrived at a small house that was not in the best of repair. Doren said that it might be a staging house for hunters during the winter in order to clean game before it was brought to the Hall. In the small corral behind the house two unsaddled horses stood.

Doren circled the house and saw no sentries. With no one to see him, he moved to a spot in some bushes near a loose section of framing and listened…

"…I'm telling you Caleb, Akira is not a joke. He knows what he's doing. You should have seen him with that staff!"

Another voice asked, "So what are you telling us, Jorrah? Wesley is going to lose? What are we supposed to do with the woman then?"

"Just keep her drugged like you've been doing. Someone will come back the day after the games to let you know if she lives or dies. We just need to pray that Wesley can defeat the outlander in sword competition today. He's going to request real blades. Perhaps that will scare the outlander off."

"Whatever happens, we'll be here waiting, Jorrah... and we expect prompt payment."

Doren heard a grunt of acknowledgement and then the the creaking of the floorboards as they moved away from where he was. Hearing the door open, he crouched lower in the bushes and waited ten minutes before making any movements. Leaning over to look through the crack in the wall, he saw rough rudimentary furniture and two men. There appeared to be only one room in the building. But if there was only one room, where was the queen? He couldn't leave before he made certain that she was inside. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"See if you can wake her. We need her to eat something so we can give her the medicine again," the one called Caleb said.

Doren watched the other man shuffle to the back corner of the room.

"Hey! Wake up! Hey!" The man turned to Caleb and said, "She's still out cold. We'll try again in an hour." Then with a laugh, he said, "It's not like she's got anywhere to go."

Doren carefully moved away from the side of the house and into the safety of the trees. His eyes shone brightly as he said to Eleanor, "She's in there. She's drugged and out of it, but she's in there and she's alive."

"What did Jorrah say? He wasn't there long."

Giving Eleanor a smile, he said, "Jorrah told one of them named Caleb that Akira was very good and could possibly win the games." His smile faltered a little as he thought about the change to the event that Wesley would make. Perhaps he shouldn't tell Eleanor about it. After all, there was nothing that she could do about it.

Sensing that he wasn't telling all, she asked, "Tell me all of it, Doren."

Letting out a breath, he continued, "Jorrah said that if Wesley and Akira made it to the final round of the sword event, that Wesley would request real blades."

Gasping, Allura reached out to grab his hand. "Can he do that?"

"If the games are going as Jorrah said and Akira and Wesley are in the final match, yes. Yes, he can." Seeing the apprehension in Eleanor's eyes, he assured her, "But you know Akira better than anyone. You know he can win."

Looking at the youth in front of her, she sighed. "Yes, I know he can. But can he survive the wounds he might receive?"

Patting the soft hand that still had his, he said, "Let's see if we can free the queen and get to the games before the event."

"You're right, Doren. I need to focus on what I can control. Tell me, what else did you learn?"

"There are only two men in the cabin and one of them is named Caleb. There isn't a lot of furniture and it appears to be one room. The queen is on a cot or bed in the back right corner of the building."

"Did you see any weapons?"

"No, but that doesn't mean they don't have any on them. I'm sure that with their situation, they are prepared to fight to the death."

Nodding at his assessment, Allura asked, "Do you have any suggestions for how we should proceed?"

Looking back at the house, he said, "They don't really seem concerned about anyone finding them since they don't have a lookout. I would suggest a straight on attack." Turning back to Eleanor, he waited for her opinion.

"I agree, straight on, but with a twist." Allura turned smiling blue eyes toward Doren and proceeded to tell him her plan.

An hour later, they were ready. They had taken the time to get their horse and bring it near. They would need three horses in order to get themselves, the queen, and at least one of the captors to the arena. Without one of the captors, it would be their word against that of Eagle House.

Doren quietly made his way along the side the house to position himself with his sword behind the front door. He looked toward the trees in front of him and nodded. Eleanor came out stumbling and crying out.

"Hello! Is anyone there? I need help! Please!" Eleanor continued to stumble forward, using her bow as a cane. She had removed her shirt, pants, and boots and was dressed only in the sleeveless tunic that came to mid-thigh. She had let down her hair and smudged some dirt on her face and body. She remembered the look of concern on Doren's face when he saw her. She had assured him that she would be okay.

Now she moved closer to the house. One of the men needed to come out to her. She had her bow and arrows and would take him, while Doren rushed inside to disable the other man. She was becoming concerned at the delay when the door finally opened.

A large heavily bearded man stepped out and spoke. "Well, well, what do we have here? A damsel in distress?" His eyes raked over her body noting her curves and the scant clothing.

"Please help me sir, I've been in an accident." Taking a dramatic stumble to the ground, Allura saw that the man started walking forward.

Doren waited patiently. Their hope was that the second man might come to the door to investigate. This time, luck was in their favor. Doren heard the second man approach.

"Caleb, what are you doing? Bring her here and get inside, man!"

Knowing that the other man was just in the doorway, Doren threw his full body weight against it. The result was a pleasing thud as the door made contact with the man and dropped him to the floor.

Hearing the sound, Caleb spun around and let out a growl as he saw his partner slumped against the doorframe. "You'll pay for that, young man!" He stopped dead in his tracks as a feminine voice spoke from behind him.

"I think you'll be the one paying, sir." Allura stood behind him with her bow loaded and the arrow pulled back. She was ready to shoot.

Caleb turned carefully around and saw that the damsel was no longer in distress.

With an unwavering gaze, she looked at him and spoke. "On your knees. Now."

Once Caleb was tied up, Allura left Doren to bind up the other man while she rushed in to see to Queen Rene. The Queen was pale, but was breathing normally. Allura tried to rouse her by shaking her gently and then lightly tapping her face. It was all to no avail. Her captors had done an excellent job in making sure that she was unaware of her surroundings.

Going outside the cabin, Allura saw that Doren had completed his task. Nodding to him, she told him of the queen's condition and then she went to put on her clothing and get their horse.

When she returned with their horse, Doren questioned Caleb who said nothing.

"Don't worry, Doren, I'm sure the King's men will get him to talk." Seeing a look of fear in the man's eyes, she told Doren to get the other horses ready. She turned to find Caleb studying her.

"You're the outlander's woman, aren't you?"

Tightening the cinch on the saddle, she said, "What if I am?"

"He's not going to live you know."

"Akira will be fine. Doren overheard your conversation with Jorrah this morning. I already know about the real blades." She turned to look him in the eye. "It doesn't matter, real or wooden. He will win."

An evil smile was on Caleb's face as he said, "If it was a fair fight perhaps."

Allura drew an arrow and walked up to the man. "What do you mean? What is Wesley going to do?" Her voice became louder. "Tell me!"

Rushing around the side of the house with the horses, Doren scanned the small clearing and asked, "What is it, Eleanor?"

Nodding toward Caleb she said, "He made it sound like Wesley was going to cheat."

Giving a quick glance to Caleb, Doren said, "He's probably just trying to rattle you. The best thing we can do is get moving."

They got the unconscious man tied across a horse first, and then Doren made Caleb drink some of the sedative they had for the queen. After all, they didn't want him causing problems on the way to the arena. After drinking the liquid, his speech began to slur. But he was very clear in what he said, "Got the drug from Wesley. It's works on a blade too." Then with a smile that quickly faded, his head fell to the table.

Allura turned frantically to Doren, "What does he mean that it works on a blade too?!" Her eyes widened as she reached out to grip his arm. "If he cuts… Akira… during the match…. We've got to hurry, Doren!"

It seemed to take them forever to get the large man over the horse and secure him, but it was finally done. Allura mounted her horse and Doren placed the Queen in front of her.

"Hurry, Doren. I don't think I can hold her long," Allura said between gritted teeth as she struggled to hold the dead weight of the Queen and control her horse.

Doren quickly mounted and moved over to pull the Queen in front of him. Doren and Allura each had the reins of a horse carrying one of the kidnappers, and it was single file as they headed into the woods along a rarely used path. They would have to take an indirect route as they were on the property of Eagle House. If they were found, they would never make it to the castle or to the arena.

On their way, Doren and Allura debated about where they should go first. Doren wanted to take the queen and the captives to the castle and then go to the arena. Allura was concerned about leaving the queen and the men when they didn't know who to trust at the castle. They didn't need for the men to disappear or conveniently become sick and die. Allura wanted to go to the arena first, but Doren was concerned about the spectacle that could happen when they arrived. In addition, if the match between Wesley and Keith was in process, their arrival could distract Keith and that could be bad… very bad. Finally, they came to a compromise. They would head to the arena, but not enter the main area. Allura could ride ahead if needed to find a member of Lion House to send back to aid Doren. She would hurry ahead to alert the doctors that would be in attendance, as well as the King.

Because of many factors, it took them almost two hours to reach the arena. Leaving Doren in a sheltered spot just outside the main thoroughfare, Allura raced her horse toward the arena. Before she even stopped, she could hear the chants of the crowd… "Akira! Akira!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. How sad for me.

**Beta:** Dawn - Can't thank her enough!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

With pride shining forth from his eyes, Anton looked at Akira and said, "It's time, son."

Keith stood and took a deep breath. This was it, what he saw as the culminating moment of his quest. Walking behind Anton, he saw the smiles along his path and felt the hands that hit his back in support. When he first had the vision, he had thought that this moment was going to be fearful because the fight was being forced upon him. But it was none of that. He had accepted this because it was right, because he saw what it meant to Lion House and the friends he had made. Fate may have decreed that he fight this battle, but he would fight it because he himself chose to fight it.

With those thoughts, he entered the main part of the arena and the crowd saw him. Looking across from him, he saw Wesley just as he pictured in his vision. Turning, he saw the crowd waving and cheering under the bright blue sunlit sky and as the chant of, "Akira! Akira! Akira!" began, he finally accepted his destiny.

An official walked to the center of the fight circle and reviewed the rules. At the conclusion, Wesley spoke up.

"As a contender for the championship of the games, I request the use of real blades for these matches." Wesley kept his eyes on Akira. "Do you wish to withdraw, Akira?"

The official looked to Keith.

Shaking his head no, he replied, "I will not withdraw. I accept the challenge."

As the crowd reacted to the change, the official went over the slight changes that came with the change from wooden to metal blades. The men selected their bucklers and swords as a hush settled across the crowd. At the sound of the gong, they entered the circle.

Keith altered his grip slightly on the sword and readied his shield. He would just wait for now and see what moves Wesley would make. He noted that Wesley wasn't doing any taunting; perhaps he had learned something from previous matches after all.

With a loud cry, Wesley started his attack. The two men went back and forth trading and blocking blows. Sometimes they would stand almost with their chests touching and sword points near their necks or faces. At other times, they would be feet apart with just the tips of the swords sliding against one another.

At the end of the first round, neither had drawn blood, but their clothing was cut in several areas showing just how close they had come to being injured. Keith looked across at Wesley and noted the agitation and anger that were easy to see, even at a distance.

Lord Kurt came up beside Keith as he put down the ladle of water. Tilting his head in Wesley's direction, Kurt said, "His anger seems to be more than that of a man losing a game, does it not?"

Keeping his eyes on the Eagle House man who just tossed his ladle to the ground, Keith replied, "Indeed he does, my Lord. I think he's concerned about losing a lot more than a game."

Stepping into Akira's line of sight, Kurt said, "Akira, he is a desperate man. He may make an unforced error that you can exploit, but he is fueled by hate and ego. Don't underestimate his abilities."

"I'll try not to, my Lord."

"That's all I ask, Akira." Looking behind Akira, he said, "Here comes Anton. I think the final round is about to begin."

Keith watched Lord Kurt walk away. It looked like the lord had wanted to say more, but then what more needed to be said. He understood that the lord was grateful for what he had done for Lion House. He didn't need to say it again.

Anton came and clapped him on the shoulder. All he said was, "Time." And with that he walked with Akira to the fighting circle.

When the gong sounded, Keith stepped into the ring, determined to be deliberate and calculating with his moves. For the first few minutes, Wesley was calculating as well. Both men scored minor strikes to the other with Keith bleeding on his right thigh and Wesley bleeding on his left shoulder.

Then about mid-round, Wesley backed off for almost a full minute; Keith couldn't understand why. As time ticked on, Wesley became agitated again and began engaging him. Keith saw an opportunity as they closed ground. Blades were touching near the hilt, and they were practically breathing in each other's faces. The undisguised hate was visible in Wesley's eyes, but Keith didn't focus on that. He stepped in to position his leg between and behind one of Wesley's. Too late, Wesley realized his intent. Keith pulled back with his right leg while pushing forward with his body, dropping Wesley onto his back. Stepping forward quickly, Keith put his boot on Wesley's right wrist while putting the tip of his sword on Wesley's chest.

Keith looked down at Wesley, "It's over, Wesley." In the background, the chant of "Akira!" rang out again.

The official walked over and Wesley called out, "It's not over! I do not yield!"

An official came up as Keith spoke to Wesley. "I won't kill you, Wesley. You can yield or I can break your wrist…" Shifting his weight to apply more pressure to the wrist under his boot, he saw Wesley grimace. "If I break your wrist, it won't matter whether you yield or not. I will still win."

Keith looked to the official who nodded and sounded the gong, ending the match.

As Anton came to raise Akira's arm in victory, he noticed the young man sway on his feet. But before he could reach him, a feminine voice cried out, "Akira!" Turning, he saw Eleanor making her way through the crowd. Anton looked to the crowd. If Eleanor was here, then it was possible the Queen had been recovered.

Blinking rapidly, Keith looked up at the sound of his name. His face lit up with a broad smile as she rushed toward him.

As she launched herself into his arms, she said, "We found her!" She felt the arms that she had missed so much tighten around her and spin her around.

When he sat her down, he looked into her eyes and said, "Where?"

"Doren is coming in with her now. The physician in attendance is heading over to check on her-" Allura stopped as Keith spun around.

He took a step and staggered slightly as he said, "Where… where is Wesley?" Those gathered with Keith turned around and noted that all the men of Eagle House had disappeared. As the men looked for Wesley, Allura walked with Keith to the arena wall where he leaned against it. He felt Allura cup his face in her hands as he asked, "What's happening?"

Anton rushed to her side as she helped Keith slide down the wall. "What's wrong, Eleanor? I didn't think he was that injured? I'll get the doctor!"

"Wait!" Allura motioned him closer. "Please get the physician, but don't be too alarmed. One of the men holding the Queen indicated that Wesley may have put a substance on the blade that might cause him to lose consciousness."

A string of oaths and curses flowed from the older man's mouth. Realizing that he said all those things, he apologized to Eleanor and said, "Now I know why Wesley was agitated during the match. If he had cut Akira sooner… or if Akira hadn't dropped him to the ground… we wouldn't have known about the cheating…" His hard eyes turned to Eleanor.

Pulling Keith's head over to her shoulder, she looked up at Anton. "I know. Wesley would have murdered him and let everyone think it was just his skill with a sword and not an underhanded trick."

Nodding at her, Anton turned to get the doctor as Allura continued to hold Keith tight. "It's over. Soon we'll be going home, my love."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. I suppose all the characters from King Olen's time are mine though...

**Beta:** Dawn - Thanks!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV)**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

That evening, Keith woke up in a castle bed. He was full of questions from the moment he could think straight.

Allura patted his leg as he sat up in the bed. With a smile, she said, "Just hold on. I was told to take you to the dining hall when you awoke. Everyone is gathered there around the fireplace."

Swinging his legs off the bed, Keith winced and grabbed his leg. Pulling the material of his pants from the area, he looked to see a bandage wrapped around his thigh. Hopefully, they cleaned it well before stitching. Hearing a chuckle, he looked up at Allura and scowled.

Glancing to be certain they were alone, she said, "I watched them, Keith. They cleaned it thoroughly… actually they cleaned it so thoroughly, I was glad you were knocked out. You would have been swearing profusely." She paused to laugh some more before continuing. "The royal physician himself closed and stitched the wound. I believe Dr. Gorma would be proud of his work."

Keith nodded and was relieved that he didn't have to worry about infection. Standing carefully, he waited for his head to clear. He watched as Allura moved over to the corner of the room and back. When she was in front of him, she held out a highly polished cane. "King Olen asked that you accept this as a part of your reward for the safe return of the Queen."

While he didn't like that he had to use a cane, he needed one none the less. Also refusing the generosity of the King wasn't an option. Taking the cane from her, he used it to take a step and found that it did help. "Lead the way, my lady."

Smiling and gently taking the arm on his uninjured side, she spoke to him of the wonders of the castle. Keith listened to her rattle on about tapestries and wall sconces. He wanted to know what had happened to Wesley and how they had found the Queen. He didn't even try to disguise his sigh as they made their way to the dining hall. P_atience,_ he thought to himself. _Lots of patience._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blank look come over Keith's face as she discussed the embroidery technique on a tapestry they passed. She smiled as she heard his loud sigh. Allura was looking forward to their entrance to the dining hall as everyone there was waiting to congratulate him. _He doesn't get all the recognition he deserves. I'm glad that he will have some tonight… whether he wants it or not._

Soon after entering the hall, Keith was almost ready to leave. He had never been comfortable with effusive praise, and at the moment, he was surrounded by it. If it wasn't for finding out the answers to his questions, he would have left. But he had to find out. Looking over, he saw Allura smiling broadly at him. He frowned back at her.

"Now, now, young man… no frowning at the lovely lady that helped rescue my Queen." King Olen was making his way through those congregating around Akira. "The lovely Eleanor warned us that you would not be comfortable with all the praise and thanks we wished to give." The crowd parted until he was standing directly in front of Akira.

Bowing to the King, Keith said, "It isn't that I don't appreciate-" Keith stopped as Olen waved a hand in the air.

"Say no more, my boy. It is but one more thing to admire about you." Olen laughed heartily at the red tinge that appeared on the young man's cheeks. "Oh, if there were only more like you." Turning, he glanced toward his daughter. "But then, I think there may be at least one…"

Keith turned his gaze in the direction that King Olen was looking. He saw Doren standing with Princess Sophia and talking quietly. When the king spoke, he turned back to look at him.

Softly, the king said, "You know, helping with the rescue of the Queen and the capture of her kidnappers is considered an act of honor and valor." With that, Olen winked at Akira. "But I'm sure that you want to know all that has happened. Let's sit down near the fireplace and fill you in."

When they approached the fireplace and the chairs placed around it, the first thing Keith noticed was the Queen. "Your Majesty! You are well?" Keith moved forward and kissed the hand she extended.

"Please sit, Akira. I am sure you are as tired as I." When they were seated, she continued. "Yes, I am well, thanks to Doren and Eleanor. My… captors didn't harm me, but kept me drugged. The lethargy hasn't worn off completely. Unfortunately, I can't relate any part of my rescue as I was unaware. I will leave that to Doren and Eleanor to explain."

Doren and Allura took the next twenty or so minutes to explain how they had found and rescued the queen. At the part where they lured the men out of the house, Keith saw Allura blush. He knew there was more to the story that her just calling out to the men, but he'd save that questioning for a private time.

"So when we arrived outside the arena area, Eleanor rode in and sent back men from Lion House and a physician. We came immediately to the castle where the Queen was treated, and our men watched the kidnappers. Those men are currently being questioned in the castle dungeon to find the names of all involved." Doren had been enthusiastic with his story-telling, but still hadn't answered Keith's main question.

"When I blacked out, Wesley was gone. Was he captured?" Keith asked impatiently.

Olen answered as Doren opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, Akira, he was captured and is in the dungeon with the others. Right after you passed out, the men of Lion House and Caiman House worked together to locate Wesley and several others in the stable." The amiable expression on his face changed to a menacing one as he said, "I'm sure we can get the names of all involved from him." His expression lightened as he continued, "Once we have removed all those involved from Eagle House, Alfred will step in as Lord of the House. He will select a young man to train as his successor. Eagle and Lion Houses will work closely over the next few years in an effort to return Eagle House to the noble one that it once was."

Conversation opened up and as it did so, Olen rose and motioned for Akira to walk with him. Moving to a large window overlooking the castle lake, Olen gazed outside. Without removing his gaze from the view, he asked, "What can I give to you, Akira? How can I repay you for what you have done for me and for Lion House?" Olen turned and looked up into the eyes of the outlander who had become one of them.

Keith shook his head. "I don't wish any reward, my King, but…" Turning, he scanned the room until his eyes fell on Doren who was once again talking with Sophia.

Olen's eyes followed Akira's, and he chuckled and shook his head. "It would be politically advantageous of me to marry her off to a neighboring prince. But I'm afraid that she will marry for love, just as I did." Looking to Akira, he asked, "And as you will?" He saw a shadow pass across Akira's features.

"I hope to one day, sire." He turned and looked at the man who was at the start of everything that had set the prophecy in motion. "I have certain things that I have been tasked with. I must complete them before I am allowed to marry."

"Ahhhh. Then I hope that somehow we have helped you with one of your tasks."

A genuine smile lit Keith's face as he responded, "You have indeed, my King." Looking out at the view for a moment, he continued with a smaller smile, "Sometime soon, Eleanor and I will need to leave. We probably won't return, but please know that you will always hold a place in our hearts and memories."

A frown furrowed the King's brow as he looked at Akira. "Are you sure that you have never been to Altea before? You just seem so familiar…"

With a twinkle in his eye, Keith responded to the king, "Perhaps we knew each other in another life."

Chuckling at the response, Olen said, "Perhaps so, my boy, perhaps so."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. I suppose all the characters from King Olen's time are mine though...

**Beta:** Dawn - Thanks!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Keith woke up to find Allura snuggled against his side. It had been two weeks since the end of the games where he was crowned champion. A huge celebration that lasted two days was thrown in his honor. All incredibly awkward for him, but Allura seemed to love it. He had been nervous about her not being near him most of the time. He wasn't sure how the return portal would work. As he lay there, the concerns washed over him again. _Will the portal take both of us even if we aren't touching? Will I have a warning? What happens if we need to be touching and we can't?_ Feeling her hand on his face, he turned to face her.

"I know you too well. I can feel the tension in your body. Stop worrying. It will be what it will be." She gazed into the dark pools of his eyes and saw the worry that was still there. Rising from the bed, she asked, "How long have we been in Altea?"

Keith's eyes followed her as she crossed the room to select her clothing for the day. She moved with such grace. "What? Did you ask something?"

Giving him a saucy look over shoulder, she asked again, "How long have we been in Altea?"

For a moment he watched as she pulled her gown over her head, leaving her in just her underwear. Groaning slightly, he turned to face the wall as he responded, "I think we've been here around ten weeks."

"You think, huh? I'm pretty sure you have it down to the hour." She buttoned up her light blue shirt as she turned to face the bed. She smiled as she saw that he had turned away from her.

"Okay, we've been here ten weeks, two days, and approximately nineteen hours. Happy?"

Pulling her pants up and belting them, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. When he rolled onto his back to look up at her, she smiled down at him. "I'm happy wherever you are, my love." Leaning done, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He surprised her when he reached around her and pulled her down on his chest and kissed her again.

Keith relaxed his arms from around her and groaned.

Allura smiled as she stood and said, "I know. You're sorry. You shouldn't have done it. You can only give me friendship. And NO kissing." Winking at the scowl he was giving her, she said, "It's okay for you to break the rules, Commander, as long as it's with me." She thought how odd it felt to call him Commander. She hadn't done that since their first day in Altea. Turning for the door, she called back, "I'm heading to breakfast. Hurry up slug-a-bed."

As the door closed behind her, he quickly got out of the bed. She was out of his sight. He needed to hurry…

Two more weeks passed. Keith and Allura continued with their training of Lion House, and they even made a couple of trips to Eagle House to assist with training. Those remaining at Eagle House were open to him and were pleasant and social now that the overbearing presence of Wesley and his cronies was gone. All in all, Eagle House had lost twenty-five members. As Keith and Allura were returning to Lion Hall from Eagle Hall one afternoon, Keith stopped.

"What is it, Keith?" She asked as she took his hand.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling." He stood very still, closed his eyes, and gripped her hand tightly. When he opened his eyes, they were black. In a couple of minutes, they returned to their normal color.

"Was it a vision, Keith? Your eyes turned black." She looked at him apprehensively. Would he go directly to the next quest or would they be allowed to return to the present? She was heartened when he turned to her with a smile.

"We need to pack our bags and head out tomorrow." Picking her up and swinging her around, he said, "We're going home, Allura!"

The next morning, all of Lion House turned out to see them off. Lord Kurt thanked them for all that they had done and invited them to return at any time.

When Doren came up, he hugged Akira tightly and whispered in his ear, "You have made my dreams come true. I pray that yours do as well. Go safely as I know that you won't pass this way again."

Keith tightened his hold on the youth who was now engaged to the Princess Sophia. They wouldn't wed for two years, but Doren said that they didn't care as they could now see each other often. "You will be a wise ruler along with Sophia. I know that Altea will flourish with you as king." With a final squeeze, they released.

Mounting up and with a final wave, Keith and Allura headed back down the road that they traveled that first day. Nearing the spot where the ambush occurred, Keith drew a deep breath and stopped. He reached out and took Allura's hand as the wind blew around the horse's hooves. The horses stood completely still as the wind swirled around them blocking out everything, and then it was gone. The pair found themselves still on their horses with their belongings. Ahead of them through the breaks in the trees, they could glimpse the Castle of Lions. It was their gleaming, silver castle. Huge grins spread across their faces.

"Yah!" Keith yelled as he spurred his horse forward. He heard Allura's tinkling laughter behind him as she spurred her horse to chase him. Pulling up their horses in front of the surprised castle guards, they dismounted and hugged while they laughed.

In just moments, the doors to the castle erupted with a flurry of activity as people raced out to embrace them. Coran and Nanny headed to Allura while the Force and Sven crowded around Keith. Keith promised to tell them everything once they were inside when the sound of a feminine voice being cleared was heard.

The Force parted as a woman about Allura's height walked up to Keith and extended her hand. "Hello, Commander, my name is Naveena Flynn." She was quite striking with warm brown skin. Long, straight, dark brown hair, almost as dark as Keith's, was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, and green eyes looked back into his.

Tilting his head slightly, Keith smiled as he asked, "Indian _and Irish_?"

A warm smile lit up Naveena's face. "Indeed, Commander, my mother is originally from India and my father from Ireland. They teach at UC Berkley and sometimes at the Academy."

"The Academy?" Allura asked.

Naveena turned and bowed to Allura, "Forgive me, Princess Allura. I am Lt. Naveena Flynn. I'm your new replacement pilot."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. I suppose all the characters from King Olen's time are mine though...

**Beta:** Dawn - Thanks!

**This is the second installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, & 2. Lion House Restored (2a. LHR - Allura's POV)**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor but is AU in some ways, well, maybe many ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Both Keith and Allura were surprised at Naveena's announcement. Keith looked to Lance who had stepped to the front.

With a smile, Lance put an arm around Keith and another around Allura. "Let's go inside. We ALL have a lot to share." He could feel the tension in Allura's body, so he leaned over and softly said, "It's okay, Princess. She's really good." He heard her muttering, but ignored it.

They all made their way to the conference room. It was like Keith had never left; he immediately took control as they sat. "Who wants to report… Sven or Lance?" Seeing Lance raise his hand, Keith asked, "How long have we been gone?"

"It's been six weeks since the portal took you."

Keith looked to Allura as he said, "Allura and I were in the past for twelve weeks." He shook his head. "There's probably some reason for it. I'm sure they could have returned us sooner or later." Leaning back in his chair, he continued, "So tell us what has been going on in our absence."

"Well, after your disappearance, we contacted Sven and Romelle. Sven came as soon as he could, but that still left us a Lion short for Voltron." At this point, he cast a glance at Allura who he saw was blushing. "Coran and I contacted the Garrison later that day and submitted a request for a replacement pilot." Lance turned a thoughtful gaze to Keith. "It seems that you had already contacted them and asked them to begin the selection process."

"That's true. I wasn't sure how long… I'm still not sure how long I'll be gone on the other quests. We can't expect Sven to leave Pollux for long stretches of time. I thought that it would be best for the Garrison to start looking for someone to be a replacement." He turned his gaze to Allura for a moment. "Of course, I wasn't expecting Allura to come on the quest with me."

Allura looked at the hands in her lap. She could honestly admit that she hadn't considered the ramifications of leaving Arus without two Lions. Her thought had been only of Keith.

Lance took pity on the princess and continued, "Whatever the reason, Garrison was prepared when we contacted them. They sent us Naveena's records from the Academy. She did exceptionally well and is considered one of the top pilots in her graduating class. Two and a half weeks later, she was here." Lance turned to give a smile to Naveena. "And none too soon I might add. Two days later, she was thrown in the breech when Doom sent us a robeast."

"What configuration of pilots did you use?" Keith asked although he thought he knew what it would be.

"We decided to use Sven in Black and Naveena in Blue." Lance saw Keith nod and knew they had used the set-up that he would have used as well. "It was a little rough, but for her first time, it went well. She's been practicing daily. Currently she is cross-training in Red and Blue and is doing very well."

Keith turned his gaze to Naveena. "And what do you think, Lt. Flynn?" He noticed that she sat very straight and stayed focused during the meeting to this point.

"I have found the assignment to be very… unorthodox." She gave him a slight smile. "Of course, Lion Voltron and Vehicle Voltron are well known at the Academy. I was very honored to be granted this assignment as Voltron postings don't happen often. The Lions fly differently than anything I've flown before, but I believe that Lieutenants McClain and Holgersson have been pleased so far."

From the corner of his eye, Keith saw all the members of the Force nod. It was a good sign. It would be beneficial to have someone here at all times to take over in case of injury or in case he is whisked away to another quest. "I look forward to reading your file and the reports related to your training." Looking around to everyone else, he said, "Allura and I need to visit Dr. Gorma and get cleaned up. Let's meet in the rec room in say… two hours? We'll tell you all about our adventure then."

Sounds of agreement could be heard as everyone stood. Keith held out his hand to Allura and the two walked out hand in hand with Nanny right behind them. Coran and the rest of the Force remained standing as they watched them leave.

Lance saw Naveena watching the departing pair speculatively. "Yeah, they're a couple."

Startled she turned toward him, "Excuse me, Lieutenant?"

Smiling at her, he said, "They're together… dating… in other words, he's unavailable." With her complexion, blushes were hard to see, but he felt there was one there now. He had only flirted slightly with her during Keith's absence.

"It is of no concern to me, Lance. He's my commanding officer and it would be inappropriate."

Still smiling, Lance said, "Yeah, sure." He had seen the look in her eye as she took in Keith's appearance outside the castle. Even Lance had to admit that Keith had looked even more striking than usual. It wasn't everyday that you saw someone dressed in what could be considered medieval clothing, complete with boots, tunic, and an impressive sword belted at his side. Lance had definitely seen a spark of interest in the new recruit's eyes. Looking at her back as she exited the room, he thought with a smile, _I think it's time she examined her other options._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon was filled with medical exams and explaining all that had gone on during their three month stay in the past. After their first meal back, Keith and Allura both excused themselves from any further activities. Stopping outside of Allura's room, Keith laughed and said, "It will seem strange sleeping in a normal bed again."

Allura smiled up at him and reached a hand up to his cheek. "No. What will be strange is sleeping alone."

Reaching up to take her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Dropping their hands down, Keith continued to hold Allura's hand and make small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

Even though she was very aware of the patterns he was making on her hand, she kept her eyes affixed to his.

What should he say to her? He had set the ground rules for their relationship until the quests were done. He sighed and closed his eyes, breaking the connection. Slowly he released her hand and looked back into her eyes. "Good night, Eleanor."

With a sad smile, she returned, "Good night, Akira." Then she watched him turn and walk away. Sighing to herself, she went into her room.

Several hours later, Keith got up from his bed to answer his door. When the door silently glided open, he saw Allura in her gown and robe. He himself was just wearing his pajama pants.

"Can I come in, Keith?" she asked as she nervously played with the sash of her robe.

Stepping to the side, he allowed her in. "Can't sleep?" He asked with a smile.

"No. It's too quiet. The bed seems too soft… and you're not there." She spoke quietly and beseechingly.

Walking over to a dresser, Keith pulled out a tee shirt and put it on. There was no way he could handle her touching his bare chest or back while she was dressed in that flimsy gown. Once he pulled the tee shirt on, he moved to his bed and pulled back the sheets. He glanced back at her and smiled. "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation, Princess?"

Returning his smile, she moved to the bed. Removing her robe, she laid it on a chair and climbed into his bed. When he lay down beside her, she snuggled in against him as she had done on so many other nights.

Whispering softly, she said, "Thank you, Keith."

Moments later, he heard the steady breathing patterns that indicated that she had fallen asleep. As she lay in the circle of his arms, he considered what they would do. He didn't think they could do this every night, but it would be hard going back to the way things were before their trip to Altea of the past. And what would he do when the visions came again? He couldn't allow her to go with him again; it was just too dangerous. His chest rose and fell with the deep breath he took in and released. He wouldn't solve it all tonight. Right now, he would just enjoy one last night of being Eleanor and Akira. _Tomorrow,_ he thought as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would think about decisions regarding Allura and Keith. Relaxing and giving into the feel of the woman pressed to his side, he joined her in slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Thanks for sticking with the story! I appreciate it very much! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought._**

**_Next Installment of the story arc: Doomed Quest_**


End file.
